Transfer Student Inuyasha!
by Isuki-chan
Summary: What happens when Inuyasha is stuck in Kagome's world? Will he be trapped in the world of Geometry? Now it looks like Inuyasha has a choice...Will he choose Kagome?
1. One Side Of The Well

Transfer Student Inuyasha!  
  
Chapter 1: One side of the well.  
  
"Come on Inuyasha! I've got to go home! I have a major math test and I haven't studied!"  
  
  
  
"So what? You belong here! Why do you take these tests anyway? Do you enjoy them?"  
  
"Baka! Of course not! If I want to get into a good college, then I have to keep my grades up by getting good marks on the tests."  
  
"Keh! You still can't go if I won't allow you!"  
  
Kagome sighed; she knew Inuyasha was going to give her a big argument if she let him. She better sit him, and get away before things got worse.  
  
  
  
"Sit!" Kagome fled to the safety of the well, before the enraged hanyou caught up with her.  
  
  
  
^-^-^-^-^-^-^  
  
Inuyasha stared up at the night sky as he waited for Kagome to come back. She'd been gone a day now, and he was starting to miss the girl.   
  
"Inuyasha! Why don't you go after her if you're that worried?"  
  
Sango was coming up the hill with Kirara in tow.   
  
"Hey Sango, why don't you just stick to your own business! I'm not worried!"  
  
All the same, he was starting to think he should go get her. He folded his arms across his chest and sighed, he'd wait until Sango left; the others were probably still at Kaede-baba's hut.  
  
"Fine, Inuyasha, but she won't come home until you get her, and none of us can go through the well except you.  
  
^-^-^-^-^-^-^  
  
  
  
An hour later, Inuyasha appeared in Kagome's era. The sky thundered and rumbled. A storm must be coming. Something about the storm made him feel tense.  
  
  
  
"Inuyasha!"  
  
It was Kagome's little brother, Souta. It seemed that he was attached to the hanyou.  
  
"Souta! Have you seen Kagome?"  
  
"Hai, she's in her room studying."  
  
  
  
So at least she wasn't making that up. Inuyasha quickly walked the path from the shrine to Kagome's house. He didn't understand why humans needed such big homes. Probably for all the weird stuff they kept inside.  
  
  
  
Kagome lay flat on her bed. She was hopelessly confused. She didn't understand anything! Maybe she should just ask her friends to help explain it. She wondered if Inuyasha knew anything about math. The mental picture of Inuyasha explaining Geometry made her laugh. No way could that stubborn, jealous, thickheaded hanyou understand math.   
  
The door burst open. A crack of lightning lit the sky outside her window.   
  
  
  
"Kagome, we're going back!"  
  
Of course it was Inuyasha.  
  
"But my test is tomorrow! The whole reason I came back was to take the test!"  
  
Suddenly, all the power went out. She heard Souta cry out in alarm from downstairs. She better get down and calm the little scaredy cat. She knew he would want her around for storms, seeing as he was hopelessly frightened of them.  
  
"Inuyasha, just let us stay for this storm, then I promise I'll go back."  
  
"Fine. But I won't make any exceptions!"  
  
Inuyasha could feel something strange in this storm. Kagome would probably want him to stay inside though, and anyway, he wanted to be with her incase anything went wrong. He didn't trust this strange time, and without those magic lights, it was even less trusted.  
  
"Inuyasha, do you feel it?"  
  
"Hai. We'll check on it after this storm."  
  
^-^-^-^-^-^-^  
  
A few hours later, any trace of the storm had completely diminished. Inuyasha and Kagome wandered around the grounds, inspecting to see if the storm had caused any damage.  
  
  
  
"Well, I don't see anything strange or damaged."  
  
"Ok Kagome, the storms passed, now we're going back."  
  
They made their way to the shrine, but were shocked when they got there. The whole shrine was completely covered by two giant trees. There was no sign that any building had ever been built on that spot.  
  
"Inuyasha, what will we do?"  
  
"Don't worry, I'll have those trees off soon."  
  
  
  
He pulled and pulled, and finally managed to uncover the unseen shrine. It was crushed, but after a careful search through the debris, the well was found to be in great shape. Only a few stones had crumbled under the colossal weight.  
  
"Let's go Kagome. We have shards to collect!"  
  
They both jumped into the mouth of the well. Kagome found herself on the other side of the well, but where was Inuyasha? She looked around confusedly, and decided to go back; maybe he somehow couldn't pass through.   
  
She jumped through the well again, back to her own time, and saw Inuyasha in the spot she'd left him. He looked as confused as she had been only moments ago.  
  
"The strange feeling I felt from the storm; it's here, surrounding the bottom of the well."  
  
"Inuyasha, why couldn't you go through? The well magic isn't broken from those trees is it?"  
  
"Keh! I won't be stuck in this world. I'm going to try again, it must have been a fluke."  
  
He jumped again, and he landed on his knees. Inuyasha looked up at Kagome; his aura was flaring with confusion. Why didn't it work, he thought to himself. Then Kagome piped in with a most encouraging statement.  
  
"Inuyasha, I think you're stuck!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hi everyone! This is HiaiHakusho, also known as Isuki-chan! Thanks for reading my fic, sorry the first one's so short. Don't worry, it's mostly uphill from here!!!! ^-^ Inuyasha rocks, and don't worry all you Inu/Kagome fans, this is a romance about those two. The first chapter is pretty boring, but wait till my next chapter! Heehee. Hope you all enjoy and e-mail me lots. Just e-mail at KJTiger11@aol.com, and I'll answer you. Cheers to all you guys. 


	2. First Day

Disclaimer: Sorry all, I hate to interrupt you, but I just have to say, I do not own any characters in this story. I kind of forgot to say that before^-^. Ok, now you can keep reading.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Transfer Student Inuyasha! Chapter 2: First Day  
  
"Are you crazy!!! There's no way in hell!"  
  
"Inuyasha, you have to go to school, or else people will start to wonder why this weird boy is living with me!"  
  
"Kagome, I'm not going to be here that long!"  
  
"How do you know? You could be here for a year for all we know!"  
  
Inuyasha growled. This was a no win situation. Inwardly, he was scared of this school thing. He didn't know anything about it, and it wasn't something he could fight his way out of! The only good thing about it was he could watch out for his Kagome, and make sure she didn't get into trouble. Well, why not try it out?  
  
"Fine. I'll go. But I can't promise I'll keep going."  
  
Kagome clapped her hands and bounced. Wow, she is actually excited about this. I wonder why?  
  
"Inuyasha? I think we need to get you a school uniform."  
  
Oh no. This was going to be a lot more difficult than it seemed. Those weird clothes were uncomfortable looking. Why did these people wear them? He sighed, well better get used to it.  
  
A few hours later, all the arrangements were set. Inuyasha's uniform arrived the next morning. After spending a very uncomfortable night on a "couch", Inuyasha yawned and stood up. No one else was up yet. He stared at his new "uniform" and tried to imagine wearing that. To top it off, Kagome had bought him those weird shoe things. A sleepy Souta came down stairs. "Inuyasha! Sis told me to help you put on your uniform." Just great.  
  
When Kagome came downstairs, she saw Inuyasha looking very awkward in his uniform, and trying to put on a pair of shoes. She laughed and ignored the frustrated stare of the hanyou. Souta was being a good help, for not knowing much about the stubborn hanyou's temper. "Ok Inuyasha, ready to go to school?"  
  
Walking to the school, Inuyasha tried to pretend to be just a normal boy while Kagome held onto his hand. Kagome gave him an encouraging smile. Maybe if she were near him, this wouldn't be such an ordeal. He kept his feelings to himself, and just kept walking.  
  
"Inuyasha? Thanks for trying this. I know it can't be easy for you." She gave his hand a little squeeze. Inuyasha almost smiled. His Kagome would be near him all day. Kagome's family had made sure they were in the same class.  
  
In Inuyasha's mind, he had never seen anything crazier than the schoolyard before the bell rang. At the gate, Kagome self-consciously let go of Inuyasha's hand. Where all these humans here just to take the terrible tests Kagome had described? He didn't think there were this many people. Kagome led him through the masses to the front of the school. Inside, he was greeted by a fat man wearing a similar uniform to some men he'd seen on the way to school.  
  
"Hello, you must be the transfer student, Inuyasha. Kagome has volunteered to show you around today since you are new and have the same classes. My name is Hyaru; all the kids call me that. I hope you behave young man."  
  
Kagome warned him about this. She said that a friendly looking man would come to greet them. He was the boss of all the other humans, and he wasn't to be trusted. However he should "show respect". So he bowed to the human and said "Thank you sir. I hope to do the same."  
  
Kagome smiled at this. Inuyasha had never acted so kind to anyone. Maybe he was scared of school? No, the Great Inuyasha wasn't scared. Besides, she'd help, he had to know that.  
  
Inuyasha carefully walked with her down the empty hall. She directed him to their first period class and he walked inside. Maybe this school thing wasn't so bad. Unfortunately for him, it was about to get worse.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hi everyone! Isuki here! So what do you think of my fic? I hope you all enjoy it. If you have any suggestions or comments, you can email me at KJTiger11@aol.com All emails will be answered! Thanks to all you anime lovers. ^-^ Arigotou, and see you in my next chapter. 


	3. Getting started

Transfer Student Inuyasha Chapter 3: Getting started  
  
Inuyasha stared at the strange rows of desks. Kagome pointed to the last desk, last row and told him to go there, careful to avoid the subduing word. He sat down quickly and Kagome plopped his books that she'd been carrying down in front of him. Inuyasha was starting to think there was nothing to this school thing. Why was Kagome always so worried about it? All the same, he was afraid of what might come next.  
  
"Where are you sitting Kagome?" Inuyasha was worried that she wouldn't be near him. Without her, he wouldn't be able to get through this.  
  
"I'll be right next to you." Noticing the relief on his face, she decided to go over everything. "The other kids will be coming in soon, so let's get the story straight. You're a transfer student, you're 15, and you and I have known each other since we were little."  
  
Inuyasha nodded. He'd memorized this, but was to worried to snap at her. He looked around the strange room and noticed some writing on the board.  
  
"Kagome, will I have to write those kinds of words?" He pointed and she nodded. He gave her a worried look. She wondered what was wrong? A thought struck her. Oh my God! Didn't Inuyasha know how to read or write? "Inuyasha, please say that you know how to read."  
  
"Baka, of course I can read." She relaxed. "I just have a problem with the writing part, that's all." She gave him a scared look.  
  
What was wrong? Was he supposed to write? Maybe these classes were full of writing. "Inuyasha. I think we're in trouble. You're going to have to copy what I, or someone else writes whenever we write. Ok? Maybe you can memorize the words as you write them."  
  
That sounded easy enough. Suddenly a loud bell rang. He leapt to his feet, reaching for Tetsaiga, which he'd concealed under his uniform. Without it, he would turn full demon, and he had pointed out that humans might not like that.  
  
"No, Inuyasha! That's just the bell that tells everyone to come in." These humans made simple things like entering a building so complicated. The sound of feet padding on wood reached his ears, which were flattened under his hair to look more human. The door burst open and immediately the room filled with loud teenagers and conversations.  
  
"Kagome!" In all the havoc, Kagome heard her friends calling her over. She murmured to the hanyou to keep out of trouble before walking over to her friends.  
  
"Kagome, who's the new boy? Is he that jealous, mean, stubborn boyfriend of yours?"  
  
She cringed, hoping Inuyasha's keen ears didn't pick that up. When she glanced quickly at him, curious students, wanting to know who he was, surrounded him. Hopefully he'll stick to the story, she though. "Uh, he's just an old friend of mine. He just moved here. If you girls don't mind, I'm going to si.I mean be near him today to help him out. Ok?" "Sure. We'll see you later Kagome."  
  
Why were all these humans crowding him? Inuyasha was starting to get angry, when the teacher walked in. "Good morning class. Today we have a new student. Please make him feel welcome. Inuyasha, do you have anything you'd like to tell us?" The whole class turned to look at him. He repeated dutifully, "I'm a transfer student, I'm 15, and I've known Kagome since we were little." Inuyasha was pleased with himself for his quick response, which he was sure was right.  
  
"Um, arigotou Inuyasha. No, let's get back to the history of Japan."  
  
As the lesson continued, Kagome could hear her friends whispering about how cute Inuyasha was. Kagome felt her blood start to boil. Who were they to like him? She felt like throwing a book at them, but managed to refrain.  
  
The class went smoothely, and for the rest of the day, Inuyasha didn't have any other questions asked. He memorized every word he had to copy and was becoming adequate in writing. He was starting to wonder why people actually went to school, when Kagome warned him of their next class. Math.  
  
Inuyasha was getting tired of having to depend on Kagome. "Oi, Kagome, I'm going to do this next class by myself."  
  
"Inuyasha, this is the one subject you CAN'T do by yourself."  
  
"Dammit Kagome, why won't you let me do this. I have to face it myself."  
  
Kagome flushed and clenched her fists in anger. She marched toward the room grimly.  
  
Inuyasha wondered what he'd said to make her angry. Before she entered the room, he grabbed her fist and squeezed it. "Kagome, this is something that I have to do."  
  
She couldn't resist that face and the way he asked. Why couldn't she ever stay mad at Inuyasha?! "Fine Inuyasha. You can try, but please, just this once, don't be too stubborn." She pleaded with her eyes.  
  
"Keh! You'll see. I'm going to do this math thing better than anyone!" And with that, he entered the room. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Isuki here again! Trying to give a chapter a day, so keep reading! I risked my life to write this chapter during English class. I think I also spend both my study halls on it. I had a near crisis on my hands! My study hall teacher came over and asked what I was writing! The dialogue was something like this:  
  
"Hi Isuki, what are you writing about?  
  
"Oh, hi Mrs. Blablabla, it's just a little report."  
  
"Really? Sounds interesting! So what's it on?"  
  
(Starting to wonder if she's ever going to leave.) "Um.it's on dolphins. Yeah dolphins! They go swimming in the sea!!!!!!"  
  
(Starting to wonder.) "Uh huh. Well, just, uh, stick to it!"  
  
I found this to be very funny after it was over. I think all the teachers are looking at me strangely. Oh well. See what I sacrifice for all you awesome fans^.^ ~Isuki 


	4. Geometry and Gym

Transfer Student Inuyasha! Chapter 4: Geometry and Gym  
  
Math was a nightmare! No matter what Inuyasha said or wrote, it was always wrong! The teacher was apparently unaware that he was a "transfer student" and called on him frequently. Half way through the class, he had almost given up on ever understanding the strange thing called "geometry" when something good happened. He did a problem as best he could, and hoped it was right. When the teacher called on him, he stated his answer, and was rewarded with a smile from his teacher, and a small hug from the nearby Kagome, who was unaware of the students who were curious about this attitude from her. He almost smiled! He had gotten it right!  
  
After the class, Kagome told him they were going to "gym". "Kagome, I think I understand geometry!" He was still to pleased to think of something else.  
  
"Inuyasha, are you listening? We are going to gym next. This should be easy for you. Just do whatever the teacher says, ok? I won't be in your class, since it's split up between girls and guys."  
  
Inuyasha went in the direction Kagome indicated. There was already a small group of boys ready to go outside into the brisk autumn air. One boy seemed to be surrounded by friends. From the corner of his mind, Inuyasha missed Sango, Miroku, and even that brat Shippo. He would have to ask Kagome to go and visit them for him. Then they were going to find out more about that well.  
  
"Inuyasha!" The popular boy was calling him. There was something that smelled funny on this boy. He'd seen him before, giving Kagome a strange, longing sort of look. Inuyasha ran over to him.  
  
"I'm Hojo. I saw you with Kagome. You must be a friend of hers, right? I just wanted to say welcome, and aren't you going to change into your gym clothes?"  
  
"Gym clothes?"  
  
"Hai. You don't have any? Come with me and I'll lend you some of mine."  
  
So Inuyasha followed the kind boy into the "boys changing room". There, he put on the shirt and was about to put on the shorts when he thought of something. Tetsaiga! He wouldn't be able to take it with him! He'd have to go without it and just try not to get angry.  
  
When Inuyasha had changed, he followed the others outside and saw a strange trail.  
  
"Hojo, what do we do here?"  
  
"Didn't you have gym in your last school? We warm up by running around the track, and then we are going to have a fencing bout. We've been learning fencing for a while now. I don't think the teacher will make you do it if you don't know anything about it, though.  
  
This sounded like a challenge to Inuyasha. He refused to not take part in this class. Besides, wasn't this the class that Kagome told him he'd excel in? No, he was going to prove to himself and Kagome that he could do this school thing. And anyway, fencing was something that could prove useful when he got back home.  
  
Inuyasha ran the "track" in record time. When he got back, he had a quick discussion with the teacher about what he was supposed to do, while the others were only just starting. Apparently, the humans had been learning footwork and were just starting the real part of fencing.  
  
While the other boys were finishing, Inuyasha noticed that Kagome's gym group was only a few yards away. The two caught each other's eyes. Inuyasha smiled to show he was doing fine, and Kagome smiled back. Since Kagome was watching, why not do better than anyone else?  
  
"Oy, Inuyasha, how did you run so fast?" Hojo had come and was gasping for breath. He was obviously trying to run as fast as he saw Inuyasha doing.  
  
"Keh! I just did."  
  
Some other boys were murmuring a ways away, but not too far for Inuyasha's ears. "Did you see how he ran?" "Yeah, I wonder how he can do that." "There's something strange about him, have you seen his eyes?" "Hai. I've never seen a boy with gold eyes."  
  
Inuyasha kept quiet and calm, since he didn't have Tetsaiga he couldn't afford to get mad. Next, the teacher cut them into pairs. As luck would have it, he was paired with the friendly Hojo.  
  
"I'm warning you Inuyasha, I won't go easy on you."  
  
"Keh! Just watch me beat the shit out of you!"  
  
The teacher signaled for the fights to begin, and Inuyasha took action. He had learned the basic "rules" from his conversation with the teacher, and in seconds had his adversary lying on the floor.  
  
"Inuyasha!" The teacher screamed for him to come over.  
  
Oh no, was he in trouble?  
  
"Inuyasha, I don't know how you were able to do that on your first day, but you are a truly skilled fencer. Would you like to enter the fencing club?"  
  
A fencing club? What was a fencing club? Well, maybe he could impress Kagome with it.  
  
"Hai, I'll join. What do I do to join?"  
  
"Tryouts will be in one week after school. Good luck!"  
  
Now the students were really impressed. Hojo had recovered from his quick beating and came over to congratulate Inuyasha. Inuyasha ignored him and looked towards Kagome's class. They were taking part in some activity where girls knocked a ball across a net several times in the sand. Kagome had been watching him, and he thought he spotted admiration and respect in her eyes, before she quickly turned away from him. He smiled. 


	5. End of the Day

Transfer Student Inuyasha! Chapter 5: End of the day  
  
The rest of the day was easy and Inuyasha felt like this challenge wasn't as great as Kagome made it out to be. But then again, if Kagome weren't helping him, would he have done so well? He should probably thank her.  
  
"Inuyasha!" It was Hojo again. This human seemed to like Inuyasha. Inuyasha still didn't trust the boy, since he'd caught him giving Kagome funny looks on more than one account. Hojo ran down the hall towards Inuyasha. Kagome had to go use the girls room, so he was momentarily alone. The day was finally over, and most humans had left.  
  
"Inuyasha, could I walk you and Kagome home? I would like to give Kagome these." Hojo held out two strange looking bamboo pieces.  
  
"What are they?"  
  
"The are for Kagome's health. She seems to get sick a lot. If you step on them, you feel better."  
  
Inuyasha wasn't exactly sure why Hojo would want to give Kagome something for her health, but as long as he wasn't giving her flowers or something, he'd leave it alone. Kagome came out and thanked the boys for waiting. Silently they all walked home together. Out of nowhere, Hojo suddenly pulled Kagome aside. He motioned for Inuyasha to go ahead. Inuyasha gave a crafty smile and went ahead, but not out of hearing range. This boy had better leave his Kagome alone, or he'd rip him apart.  
  
"Kagome, please take these." Hojo held out the bamboo for her to take.  
  
"Um.thank you. What are they for?"  
  
"They are for your health. Step on them."  
  
"Uh, arigotou Hojo."  
  
"One more thing Kagome. Are you doing anything tomorrow night?"  
  
"Yeah, I have to catch up on studying."  
  
At this point Inuyasha had leapt back to the pair and pulled Hojo away from Kagome. He was very clearly jealous.  
  
"Hojo, what were you planning on doing?! Leave Kagome alone! She's busy!"  
  
"Um.ok. That's what she already said Inuyasha."  
  
Kagome, sensing trouble, made a quick decision.  
  
"Hojo, I can't talk. Inuyasha and I have to hurry!" And with that, Inuyasha swept her onto his back and hurried back to Kagome's house.  
  
"So what was it like? Did you kill any demons? Did you beat up any creeps? Did you get any more shard thingies?" Souta questioned them as soon as they came back. He got home sooner than they did.  
  
"No, no, and no. If you don't mind Souta, we have a lot of homework to do!" Kagome tugged Inuyasha to go upstairs with her, into her room.  
  
It was very true what she'd said. Sensing that Inuyasha hadn't had a decent education in his "previous school", all the teachers had pilled on the homework. Kagome herself had a fair amount to do.  
  
"Kagome, I don't need to do this homework. I'm going to make that well work and I'm going home!"  
  
"Fine, Inuyasha, we can try the well again. But if it doesn't work, we have to do our homework, ok?  
  
A loud "Keh!" was his only response as they filled downstairs and out the door. When they reached the well, Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's hand, and silently they both jumped. Kagome founf herself on the other side of the well, but still Inuyasha wasn't there. She heard voices coming from above the well. Distracted and forgetting for the moment about Inuyasha, she climbed out.  
  
"She has to be here somewhere!" It was the voice of Sango. It sounded like Miroku and Shippo were with her. Suddenly, Miroku spotted her climbing out of the well. Shippo saw her next and leapt into his "mother's" arms. She snuggled him against her and rubbed him down.  
  
"Kagome-sama! Where is Inuyasha? Are you alright? We've been looking for you all day."  
  
"I'm fine! But we do have a bit of a problem," Quickly she described what had happened and Inuyasha's adventures at school. "Inuyasha hasn't been acting as selfish and mean spirited as he used to. Do any of you have any idea why not?"  
  
"Hmm, it could be that he is a little overcome with trying to learn about a whole new world, or it could be that school is just teaching him to be respectful!" Sango laughed at this last remark from Miroku.  
  
"Well, I have to go back. I think we should have some sort of system though, to keep in touch."  
  
"Hai. Why don't you return tomorrow when the sun is highest, and give us the news. We'll meet you here. We might get Kaede-baba to come and meet with you about this problem. I'll tell her that Inuyasha sensed a strange magic in that storm and around the well."  
  
"Arigotou." Kagome jumped back into the well, climbed up, and met an impatient Inuyasha.  
  
"Why did you take so long? What if you had been in trouble? Who would have saved you? Don't be gone for so long again Kagome." His eyes stared straight into hers and she blushed before telling him what their friends had said.  
  
"Alright, so let's go do this homework." He started heading towards the house, but stopped when he saw the funny look on her face.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"It's nothing, Inuyasha. Just, when you said that, you actually sounded like a teenage boy!" Then she laughed and ran towards the house to get out of the brisk autumn wind. 


	6. Homework

Transfer Student Inuyasha! Chapter 6: Homework  
  
Inuyasha was sitting cross-legged on Kagome's floor in her room. He growled in frustration. Why didn't any of these math problems make sense? He wanted to ask Kagome for help, but he knew she was busy with her own homework. He stared up at her on the bed with longing in his eyes. If only she'd help him, without him asking. He sniffed the air. He thought he smelled some sort of food.  
  
Kagome felt like screaming! None of this math worked! She sighed, and attempted a problem she'd been working on again. No luck.  
  
"Kagome, Inuyasha, it's time for dinner."  
  
"Coming!"  
  
Inuyasha pulled himself of the floor and silently followed Kagome downstairs. He was looking forward to dinner, since Kagome always brought good foods back when she visited here. The strange smell was coming from the kitchen.  
  
Kagome was going to warn Inuyasha about her mother's health food, but decided against it when her mom came in hearing range.  
  
Dinner was very quick. Inuyasha tried to eat hot chili and suddenly jumped out of his chair and starting dancing around the room. Kagome nearly fell out of her chair laughing. Her mother directed him to some cold water, and the problem was fixed, although, from then on, Inuyasha wouldn't touch another chili.  
  
"Kagome, could you do the dishes?" Her mother questioned.  
  
"Hai."  
  
Inuyasha leaned against a wall and crossed his arms. He was trying to decide on whether or not he should help her. Finally, he silently took up a post next to her, and started washing. Kagome glanced at him, and gave him a smile. He gave her a small grin, before concentrating on his work. He had already decided that he was going to try and learn as much about this world as possible. That was why he was helping her. He had almost convinced himself of that by the time they were finished.  
  
"Kagome, I'm." He stopped.  
  
"Inuyasha what is it?"  
  
"I, uh, could you.help me with my homework."  
  
She laughed and tugged him upstairs. She lay down next to him on the floor. They both examined the problem, and she explained how to do it. Before she could leave and do her own homework, he asked her about another problem. He was enjoying her presence so much, he didn't want her to leave. She shivered, it was getting cold and late. He moved a little closer to her, so that their bodies were touching. Her voice became slower and softer and her breathing became light. Her head drooped and she curled up against him. She was asleep!  
  
Inuyasha gazed at her lovely face. She was beautiful in the dying light from the window. Without meaning to, he moved his head closer, and brushed her lips with his. Inuyasha thought, and decided that he HAD meant to do that. He had meant to do that for a long time. Without moving, he pulled a blanket off her nearby bed, and covered them up. He rolled onto his back and shifted Kagome so that her head lay on his chest. Inuyasha smiled, and fell asleep with a smile still stuck on his face.  
  
Kagome awoke with a start. She was lying on something warm. She sat up, and saw it was Inuyasha! Oh gods, she had fallen asleep on Inuyasha! What would he say? But still, in the midst of her anxiety, she couldn't help but wonder if he had done that on purpose. If he had, would she mind? It had felt.right.being with Inuyasha. She got up quietly and tip toed over to the window. It was morning! They'd been like that all night! What if Souta had seen? She sighed, and decided not to worry about it.  
  
Inuyasha felt her get up. She wasn't upset about sleeping with him, or else she would have woken him up and sat him. He pretended to still be asleep. He wanted to see what Kagome would do.  
  
Kagome noticed that it was only early morning, and she was still tired. A glance at Inuyasha told her he was still asleep. Carefully, she slid back under the blanket and curled up on his chest. His ears twitched, but he didn't wake. They both fell back asleep.  
  
The bright sun woke Kagome. She sighed, as least Inuyasha hadn't woken up yet. She crept to her dresser, pulled out a pair of clothes, and got dressed in the bathroom.  
  
Inuyasha yawned and stretched. Kagome had already gotten up. He went downstairs and grabbed his old clothes, since he was still in his uniform. He changed silently in the downstairs bathroom, then went back upstairs  
  
Kagome met Inuyasha at the stairs. The both smiled and walked downstairs. Inuyasha reached for Kagome's hand. Surprised that he was still acting affectionate toward her, she gave it to him. She really liked things this way, she decided. Inuyasha was.nice.when he wasn't stubborn.  
  
All breakfast they held hands. Kagome's family either didn't notice, or wasn't saying anything. A bird cackled outside. Yep, Kagome thought, hopefully Inuyasha will be like this more often.  
  
"Miroku!"  
  
Miroku sighed. Sango was calling for him. What was wrong now? She was probably just worried about Inuyasha. He ran over to her and Shippo.  
  
"Miroku, aren't you worried about Inuyasha and Kagome? Didn't Kagome say he was acting different?"  
  
"Just because he's acting different doesn't mean it's a bad different," he explained patiently.  
  
It was almost noon. Shippo was starting to worry about Kagome.  
  
"Sango, when will Kagome come back?"  
  
"Very soon Shippo, don't worry." ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sorry, hate to end it on you here. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't enjoying writing this part. I hope you all like it so far. If you don't please don't express your feelings in a flame, I'd prefer you to e-mail me! ^.^ So have any of you ever gotten strange looks for liking anime? I know I have! My friend was trying to describe some very depressing anime to me, and of course, my friend talks really loud. The dialogue was something like this:  
  
"Hey Isuki-chan, have you ever heard of Blablabla?!"  
  
"No, I haven't Hyaku, what's it about?"  
  
"Well, it's really depressing! Most characters die! Some commit suicide!"  
  
"Um.Hyaku, could you keep your voice down?"  
  
A few people in front of us were staring.  
  
"Uh, I mean it's a really happy show where everyone has fun and no one dies! In fact, they all have a pony party!"  
  
(Staring people look away.)  
  
(Whispered) "That's better."  
  
Well, that was just another funny thing that happened to me! See you in the next chapter! 


	7. Sensing the Storm

Transfer Student Inuyasha! Chapter 7: Sensing the Storm  
  
Kagome was thinking in the shade of the Goshinboku tree. Inuyasha had been acting so.not Inuyashaish lately. She sort of missed their arguments, but all the same, she loved being around him now. Maybe school had made him have more respect, like Miroku said. At the moment, Inuyasha was going shopping with her mom. They had all decided that Inuyasha would receive some very strange looks if he went everywhere in his old clothes. It was almost noon. Kagome hoped Inuyasha would get home soon, so she could tell him about her meeting later.  
  
Quit a few people had been staring at Inuyasha's clothes and bare feet, but Inuyasha was a bit preoccupied to care. He was a bit overwhelmed by all the selections. At home, you either made your own clothes, or you didn't wear any. He'd never seen so many different kinds of clothing. He had had a brief argument with Kagome before leaving about shoes. She finally agreed that he wouldn't have to have any.  
  
"Inuyasha, why don't we find you some plain jeans and a few shirts?"  
  
"Sure." Inuyasha had no clue what jeans were.  
  
Kagome's mom bought him a few pairs of jeans, some T-shirts, and a baseball hat. Inuyasha had already told her he wanted something to cover his ears, since it wasn't that comfortable to flatten them against his head. When he saw the clothes, he was surprised. He hadn't pictured jeans like that. He thought they were a kind of shirt or something. He sighed; these clothes didn't look half as comfortable as his old ones. For Kagome, though, he'd make do.  
  
When Inuyasha got back, he didn't go in the house from the front. Instead he climbed in through Kagome's window. Once inside, he changed into a pair of "jeans" and a white T-shirt. Next, he climbed back out the same way, and walked toward the Goshinboku tree.  
  
Kagome thought she saw someone coming toward her. When she looked up, she gasped in awe. Walking towards her was Inuyasha, wearing jeans and a T- shirt! He wasn't wearing anything on his feet or head. He looked great! She ran towards him, and he gave her a little squeeze. Would he keep surprising her everyday?  
  
Inuyasha grinned at her reaction. He could sense that something was on Kagome's mind, though, so he stood a little ways away from her. In a searching tone, he asked, "What's on your mind?"  
  
"You remember when we tried to go back through the well again?" At his nod she continued. "Well, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo are going to meet me at the well. They said they might bring Kaede to help figure out why you couldn't come back through. Since it's nearly noon, I need to go soon." She was worried that he wouldn't want her to go without him.  
  
"Keh. So what are you waiting for?" A look of relief crossed her face. But his reaction also puzzled her. She'd have to ask Kaede about Inuyasha's changing attitude.  
  
After a short goodbye, Kagome jumped through the well. When she reached the floor of the well, she felt the strange magic that Inuyasha felt, but it let her pass through. This was definitely another thing to mention.  
  
"Kagome!" A very relieved Shippo flew at Kagome as soon as she climbed out of the well. He knocked her backwards and she fell through again. Shippo was confused. "Wasn't Kagome just here?"  
  
Miroku and Sango laughed so loud, it echoed in the wind.  
  
Kagome popped her head out of the well again, a few seconds later. This time Shippo waited for her to back away from the well before he flew at her. She grabbed him and cuddled him a little, to show she was ok. The relieved kitsune just snuggled closer to her.  
  
Kaede was with Sango and Miroku a few yards away. At their beckoning looks, she walked over to them.  
  
"Kagome-sama, explain to Kaede-baba what happened exactly." So Kagome went through the whole account again, but stopped when she reached the part about realizing that Inuyasha was stuck.  
  
"This is very strange. Did you sense anything Kagome?"  
  
"Yes. Inuyasha and I felt some kind of strong magic in the storm that appeared. We felt the same magic at the bottom of the well when we jumped. It was very strong, but we didn't think much of it at the time. I could have sworn that I had recognized it before though."  
  
"Hmmm, well, I'm going to look into this. Perhaps we could meet later?"  
  
"Yes, and one other thing. Inuyasha acts.different.when he's in my world. He's not as stubborn and hanyou. He acts more human. Could you look into that, also?"  
  
"Sure, that might also be useful information. I will research it and tell you what I find out later."  
  
The others had been standing quietly throughout the whole conversation. Miroku coughed to break the silence, and Shippo snuggled even closer on her stomach.  
  
"Kagome, we don't want you to go so soon. We never see you anymore." Shippo pouted.  
  
"Don't worry Shippo. I'll come back and say hi on a regular basis. Most important right now, though, is finding out what spell is keeping Inuyasha in my world. Arigotou Kaede, and I'll see you soon. Don't go to far off, since it will be hard for me to find you." And with that, she put Shippo down, and disappeared back into the well.  
  
"Doesn't believe in long goodbyes, does she?" Sango commented.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well, that was my informative chapter. I basically just wanted to get it over with, because the next few chapters are going to be fun! Sorry fans, can't talk long right now. I usually like to tell a little story, but can't this time. See you in the next chapter! All done with lucky number 7 now^-^ 


	8. Blackmailing Kagome

Transfer Student Inuyasha! Chapter 8: Blackmailing Kagome!  
  
"Kagome! Something came in the mail for you and Inuyasha!"  
  
Kagome dashed to the kitchen, where her mom was leafing through the mail. It was Sunday, and Kagome was hoping school wouldn't come again. She knew that Inuyasha was going to insist on doing everything himself, and she also knew that he was going to make a fool of someone!  
  
"It looks like an invitation."  
  
Kagome curiously read the letter. It was just an invitation to some archery contest. She could probably win that with her eyes closed.  
  
Just then, Inuyasha burst in. He still thought that he could force himself through the well and had decided he was going to try to break through for at least a half hour each day, in case the spell broke.  
  
"What's the invitation for Kagome?"  
  
"It's just some archery contest."  
  
"Archery contest? Why don't you enter? You would win. Why is there an archery competition? Are the contestants fighting for their honor?"  
  
She smiled at his ignorance. "At the competition, you don't shot at people, you shoot at targets, and there's a competition because it's supposed to be fun."  
  
He shrugged. "So why don't you go?"  
  
"Because there's no reason to. The prize is a little plaque that has your name on it. What would I do with that?"  
  
Inuyasha was deep in thought. The days here had been too boring. There was no fighting, and it was getting to him. An archery competition sounded like it could be the closest thing they'd get to a fight. Beside, it might be good practice for her. How could he make Kagome enter? What did she want?  
  
The phone rang and Inuyasha jumped. Oh, it was only that weird talking box. Kagome picked it up. Inuyasha's keen ears could just make out the muffled words.  
  
"Hi Kagome!" It was one of Kagome's girl groupies that followed her everywhere.  
  
"Kagome, we all think that you and Inuyasha are going out. Why don't you take him to the dance in a few weeks? He's really cute!"  
  
"We're not going out. I mean, not really. Anyway, who cares about some dance?"  
  
"Remember, how we were really mad at you when you kept turning down Hojo's offers to go out? We never told you, but we spiked the punch you kept drinking at the last party we went to. Well, we took a picture that night. Me might have to blackmail you if you keep turning down all these hot guys!"  
  
Kagome suddenly hung up the phone and blushed. Inuyasha came back into the room, as innocent as a child. He drew her upstairs and into her room.  
  
"Oi, Kagome, you will do the archery contest."  
  
This superior act awoke a rivalry she hadn't felt since she and Inuyasha were in his world. "And why should I? I don't do anything unless I want to."  
  
Inuyasha gave her a cruel grin. This was just the reaction he'd been waiting for. "So do you think your mom would like to find out about your little drinking episode?"  
  
Kagome turned bright red. She had forgotten about his youkai ears. "So what's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"It means that I want you to enter the archery contest. That's all." His attitude was really starting to get on her nerves. She opened her mouth to sit him, but he quickly clamped a hand on her mouth. "I wouldn't try that. It's no secret that you can sit me, but it is a secret that you got drunk! I would still tell your whole world about tipsy Kagome." He was enjoying this way too much!  
  
"Fine! But you better not think you can get me to do anything else!"  
  
This was more like it!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I'm starting to slow down with my chapters, but I'm still getting out there. Does anyone watch Adult Swim on Saturday nights? Lately its been pretty screwed up. Anyone know the schedule? I didn't see Inuyasha on last time. Maybe it's just me. So anyway, many thanks my friends! Without readers, I would get about as far as a rock thrown into the sea. Doesn't that sound all pretty? Heehee. Well, arigotou arigotou arigotou. 


	9. An Arrow Through My Heart Part 1

Transfer Student Inuyasha! Chapter 9: An Arrow Through My Heart Part 1  
  
Inuyasha was starting to think he could fit in at school. It was Monday and all day he hadn't needed any help with school or homework from Kagome (unfortunately). In fact, his math teacher had declared to the class that HE was an exceptional student. Of course, he received a few jealous looks, but who cares? Even Hojo had left him alone.  
  
Kagome really REALLY didn't want to join this competition. The contest was on Wednesday and it had been on her mind all day. She hated doing things in front of people, but decided she might as well make the most of it! The part that worried her the most was that Inuyasha might blackmail her more after the competition was over, and who knows what a hanyou would ask her to do!  
  
Hojo stared at Kagome with loving eyes. Why was she always with that new student? Most importantly, why did Inuyasha get so angry when he asked her out the other day? He thought for a second before a thought struck him. That was it! Inuyasha was just a really weird guy!  
  
When the two got home, Kagome went strait to the yard near the Goshinboku tree. This is a change, thought Inuyasha. She usually rushes upstairs and crams as much studying or homework in as possible! He silently followed, climbed the great tree, and hid in the boughs of it.  
  
Kagome carefully tied a bandana around her forehead to prohibit sweat from dripping into her eyes. Next, she set up a large cardboard box a fair distance away. The day before, she had painted a target on it while Inuyasha wasn't around. What would he say if he knew she was actually worried about the competition? She notched a homemade arrow to her wooden bow. Then, silently, she drew the string, and let the arrow fly. It flew strait and true right towards the center of the target. At the last second a slight breeze picked up and threw the arrow off course. She darted to the box and examined her mark. It was a full centimeter away from the center!!  
  
Inuyasha nearly fell out of the tree! She was actually worried about this contest thing! Didn't she know that she was the best with a bow? No one else could come near her mark! Maybe he'd better stop her, before she worried too much. He knew that humans sometimes lost sleep when they were worried or excited.  
  
"Oy, Kagome! Are you afraid?"  
  
Kagome froze. He'd been watching her practice! "Inuyasha, mind your own business!" She was about to sit him, when he jumped down and came over with a strange, gently look on his face. Before she could say anything else, he swept her into his arms and hugged her to him.  
  
He whispered in her ear, "Kagome, you will win. I have faith in you."  
  
He let go of her and backed toward the house. Speechless, Kagome watched him go. When Inuyasha disappeared inside, Kagome carried the box to the back, and threw it into the woods to decompose.  
  
The next day, Kagome wasn't as worried about things. She finished most of her homework in school and at lunch. Inuyasha finished most of his homework and helped her with it. It was really embarrassing to receive help from someone who had just joined school, but she decided to swallow her pride, and get it over with.  
  
At gym that day, Kagome heard her name being called.  
  
"Kagome! Kagome!"  
  
Kagome sighed. Her friends had gotten more and more annoying as the days progressed. They wouldn't leave her alone about Inuyasha and Hojo.  
  
"Kagome, we just found out that Hojo is entering the archery contest also! When we told him you were in it, he made a bet with us. If he beats you, then he gets to go on a date with you on Saturday. If you beat him, you have to kiss him!"  
  
Kagome just stared, still trying to absorb this. Only Hojo would make a bet with her through one of her eager, matchmaking friends. Luckily, Inuyasha's class was too far away for him to hear. She glanced toward the boys just to make sure. Inuyasha was doing the rest of his homework in the tall grass. Apparently, he had finished all the exercises early.  
  
"Kagome, are you listening, did you hear?"  
  
She stopped her friends from repeating it, incase Inuyasha came closer. Numbly she sat down on the dirt in the middle of their softball game. She saw the dilemma. Inuyasha wouldn't want her to kiss Hojo or go out with him, but Inuyasha was the one making her enter the contest! She examined her choices and decided that she had better win. She would have to pull Hojo into a deserted alley and give him a small kiss. Somehow, she'd make up something to get him to shut up about it. She just couldn't let Inuyasha know!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
About my strange dog: I have this really tiny dog, Moku. I swear, if we entered her into a "strange dog" contest, she'd win all three places! She likes to wake everyone up in the middle of the night by licking their faces! If you hold her upside down, she kicks her front paws downward like she'd trying to dance! She's really nice, though, so we don't mind. One time, we let her run outside without an electric fence, thinking she'd come back. We, er, sort of forgot about her, and when we opened the door a few hours later, she was lying faithfully in the garage, asleep. I think Moku's the coolest, though, so I can't complain. Do any of you have any weird pets? I think pets make you laugh a lot.  
  
Cheers!  
  
~Isuki-chan 


	10. An Arrow Through My Heart Part 2

Transfer Student Inuyasha! Chapter 10: An Arrow Through My Heart Part 2  
  
The alarm clock went off in Kagome's room. Inuyasha jumped up from his sleeping position against her door, and grabbed it.  
  
"Inuyasha, just press the button on the top!" Inuyasha looked puzzled, but did as she said. It stopped the noise! What a strange little magic box. He wondered why anyone would submit themselves to this tormenting sound.  
  
Kagome noticed that Inuyasha had slept in her room again. Why had he been doing that recently? Had he sensed that she was in danger or something? No, he would have told her if she was. She stretched her cramped muscles before shoving Inuyasha out the door. She changed quickly and got ready for school. Even though she now had confidence, she still dreaded the contest after school. Was there someway she could get out of Hojo's bet? Maybe she could just give him a kiss on the cheek?  
  
Inuyasha changed out of his jeans and into his school clothes, deep in thought. Why had he been sleeping in Kagome's room? Aside from the fact that he like being near her, he felt like something was..wrong. He shook off the feeling and joined Kagome in the hallway before leaping the stairs.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome both couldn't concentrate at school, although they were thinking of completely different things. Three times, different teachers told them to pay attention in class. Inuyasha was still pondering his strange actions towards Kagome, and Kagome was still worried about Hojo.  
  
In gym, Inuyasha forgot to be better than the other students, and, deep in thought, he was last off the running track.  
  
Kagome sighed. The school day was almost over! Hojo had avoided her all day, which was a change. She enjoyed that, but detested the reason why he was avoiding her. The days were growing cold, and pretty soon, the gym class would resume inside.  
  
When the final bell rang, Kagome dashed into the hall in an effort to avoid Inuyasha before the contest. He would only make her feel worse about "her" deal with Hojo. Unfortunately, she tripped in her hast and went crashing down onto the hard floor. Inuyasha came from behind her and helped her up. He looked at her searchingly, looking for any injuries.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
Kagome just nodded and walked away from him. He caught her hand before she could leave, and pulled her back to him. His eyes burned into hers while he hugged her close. "You're going to do fine Kagome. Please believe that."  
  
Kagome looked over his shoulder to see if anyone was watching. Hojo wasn't around again, and aside from that, there weren't any people staring. While no one was watching, she hugged him back fiercely.  
  
Kagome gathered her bow and headed towards the competition. Inuyasha led trailed her, still not knowing everything about this school, including where the archery took place. When they reached the outdoor practice area, she was startled to see it was full of competitors! Not all of them were from her school, either. Maybe she should have read the invitation a little bit more closely.  
  
In the far corner, Hojo was sitting under a cherry tree with his friends, laughing. Kagome decided to stay away from that corner. Unfortunately, right before the contest started, Hojo came to her. Inuyasha was a little ways off, surveying the others in the contest. Hojo ditched his fans, and ran to Kagome. Before she could walk away, he grabbed her hand.  
  
"Kagome, thank you for making this bet with me." Gods, he really was clueless. "I wish you the best of luck, and I expect to play you at your best. Just don't forget about our bet. I'll talk to you after the contest!" With that, he walked away.  
  
Inuyasha didn't like it. He had heard most of Kagome's conversation with Hojo, and he decided that something was going on between them. What bet had Kagome made with Hojo? Why was he holding her hand? Inuyasha decided he would stick to her like glue and make sure that Hojo didn't try anything.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen! May I have your attention?" An older man with a magic ball on a stick was talking. It looked kind of like "ice cream" but it made his voice louder. "All the contestants have been paired up. Each pair will go to a target and take turns shooting 3 arrows. That's 3 arrows each." The man held up a piece of paper that held everyone's names. "These are the pairings. For each round, the pairings will depend on who is eliminated."  
  
Kagome followed the rush to the piece of paper, hoping she wasn't paired with Hojo. When she reached the list, she blew out an anxious breath. She was paired with someone named Tysagi for the first round. She saw a lovely, young girl tracing the name Tysagi and checking who was paired with her. Kagome reached out and tapped the girl on the shoulder. They left the mob of contestants.  
  
"Are you Tysagi?" At the girls nod, Kagome continued. "I'm Kagome, you're pair. Good luck in the contest!" Kagome offered her hand.  
  
"Thank you. May the best archer win."  
  
The pair went towards the marked line where all the contestants would shoot from. Kagome was surprised to note that the distance was far shorter than she had been used to. As she waited, she glanced around the field. On her near left, Inuyasha flashed her a smile. Kagome smiled back, but she didn't feel all that happy.  
  
When the man said to start, Kagome asked Tysagi is she wanted to go first. She did. Her first arrow hit the ring outside the bulls eye, her second hit the bulls eye, and her third hit the outside of the target. Kagome stepped up for her turn. She prayed for luck, and then sent her first, second, and third arrows straight into the center of the target.  
  
"Wow, you're good. I hope you win." Tysagi was being a good sport for just losing.  
  
The contest continued. For every challenger, Kagome shot three arrows into the center, or near center. Finally, it was just she and Hojo left.  
  
Inuyasha was enjoying the respectful looks his Kagome was getting. He knew she would win. After a while, he started watching Hojo. Hojo was also very good. He looked to be about the same as Kagome. He still had faith, though.  
  
"Well, this is it Kagome."  
  
"Hojo, let's just shoot, ok?"  
  
Hojo shrugged. Then they decided that they would take turns shooting to make it fairer. Kagome went first. Her arrow bit deep into the targets center. Someone came and retrieved the arrow, so he could aim at the center also. His arrow followed Kagome's example, but was just a bit more centered. She grimly shot her second arrow. It went into the same spot as his.  
  
Inuyasha held his breath. Both of them were hitting the center! If only there was some way he could help, but Kagome had warned him not to help her earlier.  
  
After Kagome had shot all three arrows into the center, she waited for Hojo. He seemed to move in slow motion as he pulled the string back, and with a sharp twang let it fly. It was dead on target, but at the last second a small breeze picked up. The arrow was off center! After the judges examined the marks, she was told she was the winner!  
  
Inuyasha laughed at Hojo's surprised expression. Thank the gods, Kagome had won! He was about to run over to her when he saw Hojo pulling Kagome away. Inuyasha stealthily followed. Hojo pulled Kagome inside the school and into a classroom. Inuyasha watched from the hallway.  
  
"Kagome, congratulations!" Then he leaned forward and gave her a small kiss on the lips. She saw Inuyasha's startled look out of the corner of her eye and pulled away from Hojo.  
  
"Inuyasha! Wait!" Inuyasha ran outside and down the street, too quickly to hear the resounding slap the confused Hojo received.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well, doesn't that make your blood boil??? Sorry to leave you at a cliffhanger like this. Phew, that chapter was long. Can't talk long, see you in the next chapter!  
  
~Isuki-chan 


	11. Candle In The Wind

Transfer Student Inuyasha! Chapter 11: Candle in the Wind  
  
Inuyasha wandered the streets in a daze. He was slowly making his way home. No, he was making his way to Kagome's home. He didn't belong here. His mind kept replaying that last scene with Kagome and Hojo. Kagome had kissed him! But then, she had called out his name. Was it possible that she had kissed him against her will? He had been so distracted because of the contest. He had been so proud of her; maybe he'd missed something. It was growing dark. A little ways up the street was Kagome's home. He couldn't face her yet. He decided to climb the Goshinboku tree, and maybe spend the night there. He had to be alone for a while so he could think.  
  
Kagome was worried. She had been looking for him since the contest. It was as if he'd disappeared. Inuyasha still hadn't come home and it was getting dark. If only she could explain things to him! She knew that his stubbornness would keep him from understanding. She sat outside her house. He must be far away somewhere by now. Upset, she started talking to herself.  
  
"Come on Inuyasha! Don't be stubborn. Just this once, let me explain it to you!"  
  
At first Inuyasha thought Kagome was talking to him. Then he realized that she was just talking to herself. Still, she'd said she wanted to explain it to him. Maybe he had better let her talk. He hopped down and walked toward her.  
  
"Oy, Kagome. I'm sorry I was late." He gave her a false smile.  
  
"Inuyasha!" She ran towards him and nearly knocked him over with her fierce hug. "Aren't you upset about Hojo?" she whispered in his ear.  
  
"Keh. Why should I care about what you do with him?"  
  
Her eyes filled with tears. No I am NOT going to cry, she told herself. "But, I thought that we.."she trailed off. She looked deep into Inuyasha's eyes, trying to control the tears that were starting to form.  
  
Inuyasha was immediately sorry. Why did he always have to make her cry? Couldn't he say anything right? Then, he reminded himself, it was Hojo who made her cry. He hugged her tighter, trying to forget about the hurt he smelled on her. "Kagome, I'm sorry." The words were almost blown away by the whistling wind. Kagome looked so frail in his arms.  
  
"Inuyasha I'm sorry!" She burst into tears on his shoulder. He quieted her down. He could tell she was exhausted from the long day. She should sleep before they talked. "Kagome, I think we should rest before we sort this out."  
  
"Inuyasha..please..forgive me." Her words were muffled by a yawn. A sprinkle fell on her face. Inuyasha felt as if she were a small candle, who, if kept outside, would blow away in the wind.  
  
The hanyou carefully swept her off the ground, nuzzling her head under his chin. She let out a contented sigh. His sure steps brought them inside, past a curious Souta, and into Kagome's room. He lay her down on the bed while he placed two pillows and a blanket on the floor. Then he laid the sleeping Kagome under the blanket while he snuggled down next to her, their bodies keeping each other warm. Inuyasha's ear twitched. He'd find out the truth before they went to school the next day. And then he'd settle things with that baka, Hojo. Hojo made Kagome cry, and he'd never forgive him for that.  
  
Kagome shifted in her sleep, unconsciously snuggling into Inuyasha's stomach. Inuyasha realized how tired HE was, too. His ears twitched one last time, before he surrendered himself to dreams.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hi what did you think? I love getting feedback of my writing skills, so don't be shy! I thought this chapter was sweet! I want an Inuyasha! Well, it seems like Hojo's in trouble, heeheehee. See you in the next chapter! 


	12. Hojo's Lesson

Transfer Student Inuyasha! Chapter 12: Hojo's Lesson  
  
When Kagome woke up, it was dark out. She licked her dry lips. She could still taste the dry, salty tears. Next to her, she could sense warmth and was drawn towards it. Lying back down, she wondered why she was on the floor. The last thing she remembered was talking with Inuyasha..  
  
Inuyasha woke up when he felt her warm body moving. He saw that her eyes were open. He grabbed her hand and quietly asked, "Now, Kagome, tell me what happened with Hojo."  
  
Kagome sat back up and whispered, eyes fixed to the ground, "It was my friends. They made a bet with Hojo saying that if I won, Hojo could kiss me. If I lost, Hojo would get to go out with me on Saturday." She quickly told him all the details between the events he knew. When she finished, he lifted her chin with his hand, searching her face for answers.  
  
"Kagome, are you sure this is exactly what happened?" Feeling like she wouldn't be able to speak without crying, she nodded. Inuyasha sighed. He hadn't realized how upset she was about the whole thing.  
  
"Inuyasha, I do have to admit though, the archery contest was fun." She gave him a shaky smile.  
  
Inuyasha decided that Hojo would have to be spoken to. He had hurt Kagome, and even if he didn't mean to, he would have to learn his lesson. His fury at Hojo was only controlled by his care for Kagome.  
  
Kagome was confused. Inuyasha wasn't mad at her? In fact, he looked like he was relieved. Perhaps it was the fact that Hojo had kissed her, instead of the other way around that calmed him. Kagome casually looked at the clock. Oh gods, it was 4:30 in the morning!  
  
"Inuyasha, it's morning?"  
  
"Hai." Why was she concerned? Was she upset that she had slept with him again?  
  
"I have a History test today and I haven't studied!" He nearly laughed at such a silly reason to be upset. "Inuyasha, arigotou, for everything."  
  
Inuyasha was about to reply when a loud grumble was heard. He jumped to his feet growling, and drew Tetsaiga, which lay beside him. Kagome laughed at his reaction and the confused look on his face.  
  
"That was my stomach, baka. I DID skip dinner yesterday remember?" Embarrassed, Inuyasha leapt the stairs ahead of Kagome to hide his red cheeks.  
  
On the way to school, Kagome thought of something.  
  
"Inuyasha, please don't beat up Hojo. It's not his fault, he's just a little slow."  
  
Inuyasha's only response was a loud "Keh!" Kagome hoped that meant "Hai" in Inuyasha language.  
  
Classes went fairly smoothly. The news had spread that Kagome had beat Hojo in archery, which was big news. Hojo was usually the best at mostly anything. She received a few pats on the back, and a couple rude glares from boys. Generally she ignored them. In History, Kagome took the test unprepared and hoped she passed. She was so anxious about her History exam, she nearly forgot about Inuyasha until gym.  
  
Inuyasha was biding his time until he could give Hojo a piece of his mind. Hojo avoided his glares, and pretended Inuyasha wasn't there. Unfortunately for Hojo, this made Inuyasha's rage grow even more.  
  
In gym, the teacher announced that they would be completing the fencing unit they had been doing. Inuyasha was glad, since he found it to be boring, although it reminded him that the next day he had those "fencing club tryouts". If he didn't get a chance to teach Hojo a lesson today, it could certainly be taken care of at the fencing club, since he knew that Hojo would go.  
  
After school, Kagome met with Inuyasha in the hall. Kagome was waiting for him to grab his homework when he said, "It's ok Kagome, you go on ahead. I have to ask the math teacher a question." Curious but obedient, Kagome left. A cruel smile lit up Inuyasha's face. Now he could teach Hojo.  
  
Hojo had apparently already left. Inuyasha could smell Hojo's scent leaving the school. He tracked the scent, trying not to attract too much attention in the streets. There! Hojo had turned left here. He smiled; Hojo was close.  
  
In the distance, he could see a boy walking towards the setting sun. Inuyasha dashed at him and grabbed him from behind, nearly knocking him over. Inuyasha dragged him into an alley.  
  
In a very soft voice Inuyasha stated, "You hurt Kagome. She cried because of you. Don't touch her again." Then Inuyasha, minding his hanyou strength, punched Hojo in the stomach, sending him gasping for breath. Next, Inuyasha picked him up by the throat against a wall. "Do you understand?" Hojo was very confused and frightened, but nodded. "Good. This conversation never happened." Inuyasha walked away towards Kagome's home.  
  
Kagome watched out her bedroom window for the hanyou. She was worried about Inuyasha. He could easily get into trouble here and she hoped he wasn't lost. When she saw him entering the yard, she blew out a breath of relief, although she doubted he had asked the math teacher a question. As long as he was ok, she was satisfied. Anyway, the look he'd given her when he told her to go ahead was scary. It was as if he had a mission that he was determined to accomplish.  
  
When Inuyasha came back, he found dinner ready. Kagome looked as if she had missed him. He walked up to her and held her hand for comfort. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Souta trying to be patient while Inuyasha sat down. Inuyasha grinned, understanding Souta's liking for Kagome's mom's food, before telling the impatient Souta, "Let's eat!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hmmm, interesting way to end a chapter, huh? Well anyway, I got an editor today! Yay for Isuki-chan! Her name is Sere-chan and she's wicked awesome! You guys can send me request fics now that I have an editor. Here's how it works:  
  
You send me your request fics with "request fic" typed into the subject box.  
  
I send these fics on to my editor, Sere-chan, who reviews them.  
  
Sere-chan sends me the fics that she thinks are cool (basically they have a plot).  
  
I write the fics that are sent back.  
  
Don't worry everyone, all your fic needs to get past Sere-chan is a plot (preferably a good one). Well, that's all. Just thought I'd answer that question, since a few people have asked me it! Thanks!  
  
~Isuki-chan 


	13. Stalker In The Night

Transfer Student Inuyasha: Chapter 13: Stalker In The Night  
  
Kagome was happier than she'd ever been. She loved having Inuyasha close by, even though his temper often flared with her. Most important, her grandfather didn't need to make up strange illnesses for her anymore. Although she loved things the way they were, she missed Shippo and the others. Soon, she reminded herself, soon she would see them again.  
  
It was Friday and Kagome was walking to school with an upset Inuyasha in tow. Over breakfast they had had another argument. Inuyasha was upset about being stuck in this world. He had given her a hard time about losing valuable shard hunting time. Kagome's shards were still in their container, chained around Kagome's neck. She didn't dare leave them home.  
  
When they reached school, Kagome sensed something different in the mood of the other kids, waiting outside the building. A few stared at Inuyasha with hate in their eyes; other purposefully avoided his gaze. On impulse, Kagome looked around for Hojo, but couldn't find him. Fearing trouble, she sauntered over to her friends, who were standing near the doors.  
  
"What's the matter?" she asked.  
  
"You mean you don't know? Hojo's missing from school! One of his friends said that he had a bad scare yesterday. Hojo said something about a monster attacking him in a dark alley. The sun was setting, so he couldn't tell who it was."  
  
Inuyasha nearly laughed! Hojo really was dense! Wasn't he able to recognize Inuyasha from his voice, height, or shape? Humans depended on their eyes too much.  
  
Kagome was worried about this stalker who attacked children in dark alleys. She had better stick close to Inuyasha!  
  
For the rest of the day, the whole school pondered who Hojo's attacker could be. He must have been really scary to keep Hojo from coming to school since Hojo NEVER missed school! Or maybe Hojo was injured? The information was too small to form a hypothesis on.  
  
All day, Inuyasha was in a good mood. No one knew who "attacked" Hojo. Hopefully Hojo wouldn't put two and two together, but then again, Hojo probably couldn't put one and one together!  
  
In gym, his teacher asked him to sign a sheet saying that he wanted to be on the fencing club. Then, the class started "volleyball" which looked like what the girls had been doing. This guess was confirmed when the teacher told the class that the two classes were switching. The girls would now start fencing. Inuyasha was insulted by the simplicity of the "game". Anyway, next to Hojo, no one in the class could even get near his hanyou abilities. Even Hojo was a stretch.  
  
Pleased that she would finally get to start fencing, Kagome hurried to be first at the stack of fencing outfits. She wondered if Inuyasha would let her try using Tetsaiga when they found out how to get him back to his world? Probably not, but it was possible.  
  
The end of the day came quickly, announcing Inuyasha's tryouts. Still afraid of Hojo's attacker, Kagome decided to stay and watch Inuyasha. She followed him outside. There was already a cluster of students putting on their fencing gear.  
  
Inuyasha was pleased that Kagome wanted to watch him, even if her interest came out of fear. He would be the best here since she was watching. He ran to the stack of gear while Kagome sat down under a cherry tree.  
  
"Good luck Inuyasha!" she cried out from a distance. The other boys groaned when they realized that Inuyasha was there. He had already been acknowledged as the best in all physical areas, and very good in the mental ones. Each boy hoped they weren't the one who lost their spot in the club to Inuyasha.  
  
An instructor came and paired them up. Inuyasha was paired with one of Hojo's closest friends. While Inuyasha was walking over to greet him, the boy tripped him with his show. Inuyasha quickly got up, and decided to beat the shit out of this boy. Just then, the instructor told them to set up for their fencing bought. Inuyasha snarled at the boy's cowardly act, but stood in his proper place, ready to begin.  
  
When the instructor told them to fence, Inuyasha moved into action. First he used all his strength to pop the sword from the boy's hand. Next, using only half his strength, he poked the boy hard in the ribs with his blunt sword. The boy groaned and toppled over, clutching at his ribs. An inspector came over to help the boy off the field, and to congratulate Inuyasha on his win. In only seconds, Inuyasha had fairly beaten this boy and his honor. Since most of the others had seen, the nasty boy would be recognized as a poor fencer.  
  
Kagome saw the whole dispute between the boy and Inuyasha. She couldn't blame the hanyou for his actions, but hoped the boy wasn't seriously hurt. She prayed that Inuyasha wouldn't lose his temper with anyone else. Since it was nearly winter, the boys were wearing their school uniforms. Tetsaiga was still with Inuyasha, so at least he wasn't in danger of turning demon!  
  
The tryouts were not long and it was quickly realized that Inuyasha was definitely on the team. Hojo wasn't there, but one of his friends got a spot that he would give to his friend. Most of the fencers, who had seen Inuyasha's fight, now had a common goal. They all dreamed of beating Inuyasha. If they did, they would be recognized as the best fencer in the school! However, Inuyasha had also realized this, and didn't intend on letting them have his number one position.  
  
When tryouts were done, Kagome dashed to Inuyasha and congratulated him with a small hug. He grabbed her hand and walked her towards home.  
  
"Inuyasha, you were great." Kagome, still holding his hand, leaned against him.  
  
"Keh!" Inuyasha was secretly pleased at her reaction. Hopefully soon, he would be able to use his skills on a real opponent.  
  
Kagome was very nervous of the abandoned streets. Whenever she saw movement, she frantically turned to make sure it wasn't a stalker. Inuyasha observed this for a few minutes, before making a comment.  
  
"Kagome, if there was a stalker near, I'd smell him from a mile away. Besides, I won't let anyone hurt you." She relaxed and leaned into him more for warmth. Yes, she definitely liked having him around.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Don't worry; contrary to popular belief, this fic will not be ending any time soon. I still have a VERY long plan for this fic. Who knows, maybe it will never end! Heehee! *Maniacal laughter in the background* Anyway, Sere-chan and I were over at her house one night at about 1:00 in the morning. She and I were watching episode after episode of Inuyasha (mostly Kouga episodes and Black Miko episodes). I was a little caffeine high, and Sere-chan was high on Inuyasha. One of the episodes was poorly subbed and the title was missing from the episode. The conversation that followed was something like this:  
  
Sere-chan: "I wonder what the title is?"  
  
A scene with lots of flashing lights appeared. This reminded me of when some children in Japan had a seizure attack because of a flashing Pokemon episode.  
  
Isuki-chan: "Hey, maybe the title is SEIZURE FLASHES!" We both collapse in a fit of drunken laughter.  
  
We had a very hard time stopping our laughter, since we had WAY too much caffeine and were really tired. Whenever we stopped, one of us would just wave our hands and go "SEIZURE FLASHES!" Well, that was yet another funny thing that happened to me. Cheers!  
  
~Isuki-chan 


	14. Kikyo's Curse

Transfer Student Inuyasha! Chapter 14: Kikyo's Curse  
  
"Sango over there!" Sango twirled around to see the form of a giant centipede youkai burst out of the surrounding forest. She threw her boomerang with ease, slicing it in half.  
  
Miroku used his Kazaana to suck up the last of the swarm of youkai. For six days they had been searching for the answer to Inuyasha's problem. Traveling by day and resting in small villages, the group still had hope that they would find the answer. Kaede had sensed something from the south, and they had obediently investigated. It had turned out to be only a swarm of youkai that had recently destroyed a neighboring village. The group was glad they could help the remaining villagers, but impatient to get back to Kaede.  
  
Lately Sango had been feeling really depressed. First of all, things hadn't been normal without Kagome and Inuyasha around. Second of all, she had been having strange dreams about Kohaku. It was as if he was nearby, but couldn't be seen. She kept searching in all directions as they traveled, but this only earned her some worried looks from Miroku. She sighed. At least he was still around. She'd never let him know, but he really comforted her sometimes. Also, he helped make things seem more normal.  
  
The two adults (carrying a sleeping Shippo) began their walk back to Kaede's village. Suddenly, Miroku heard a rustling off to their left. He held up a hand, silently motioning for Sango to stop. Shippo curled tighter into Sango's arms, trying to stay asleep. Sango gently woke him up, clamping his mouth shut to keep him quiet.  
  
Shippo was hopelessly confused. Sango and Miroku were acting like they were in trouble! Then, suddenly off to his left he sensed motion. He knew that feeling! He tried to warn the others, but Sango still had her hand on his mouth. Baka, Sango!  
  
Suddenly, Miroku felt movement above him and he glanced upwards. There, standing high in a tree was Kikyo!  
  
Kikyo was sick of having to avoid these three who kept hunting in the forest. They were probably trying to find out about Inuyasha. She sighed, these baka were a waste of time, but she felt just the smallest touch of regret about what had happened to Inuyasha. She hated regrets, and knew the only way to get rid of it was to explain to the three about Inuyasha.  
  
"You have been searching for me." Kikyo's face was a mask of boredom.  
  
"We have not been searching for you, Kikyo." Miroku said the word Kikyo like some people said manure.  
  
"You have been searching for the answer to Inuyasha's predicament, so there for you were searching for me."  
  
"You know what happened? Kikyo, did you do this?" Miroku was prepared to unleash his Kazaana if need be. Beside him, Sango fingered Hiraikotsu. Shippo watched from the bushes.  
  
Kikyo looked at him with disgust. "Yes I did, and before you throw that large bone at me, allow me to tell you why."  
  
Sango nodded, allowing her to continue.  
  
"Obviously, you can see that Kagome is a problem. She is interfering with my plans for Inuyasha. Therefore, I reached the conclusion that she had to be disposed of." Sango and Miroku's disgust for Kikyo grew from that last statement. "I placed a spell on that well that she uses, so that when she tried to come back from her world, she would be stuck. Unfortunately, Inuyasha went through after her before she attempted to come back. Somehow, Inuyasha must have tried to jump through the well before her, and the spell immediately was engaged. Inuyasha is now stuck in Kagome's world." Annoyed by this waste of time, Kikyo disappeared into the foliage.  
  
Sango and Miroku reported the news to Kaede. Shippo was very upset over the latest news. If Inuyasha was stuck in Kagome's world, who would make Kagome come back to him? He missed his adopted mother more than anything.  
  
The old miko sat in silence, letting the words sink in. Finally, she stated, "We will tell Kagome tomorrow. She told us that she would visit at noon." They all nodded in agreement. "I will try to counter the spell. You all must be tired, please rest here tonight. There is no more need of traveling.  
  
Kagome had packed a lunch in case her meeting took longer than usual. Leaving an annoyed hanyou behind, Kagome jumped through the well.  
  
Shippo, once again, was the first to see Kagome. His reaction was much like the other times, with a slight difference, he was careful not to push Kagome backwards into the well.  
  
Hugging the pleased kitsune to her chest, she frowned at the others' unhappy looks. After a lot of explaining, she understood their feelings.  
  
"So Inuyasha is permanently stuck?" Kagome was happy that Inuyasha was close to her, but having him with her ALWAYS didn't seem like a good prospect. Inuyasha would probably kill himself with that news.  
  
"Not necessarily. I might be able to make a temporary charm that will allow him to visit here for certain amounts of time. I have been experimenting all day, and it looks as if this is possible."  
  
Kagome was glad. Inuyasha would be mad at her if she stayed too long, but she stayed long enough to share her lunch with them before heading back. Hopefully, Inuyasha would take the news alright!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well, that's that. I was going to keep writing in this chapter, but I have to go do homework, ugh! Hope you like it, don't forget to review! 


	15. Kaede's Cure

Transfer Student Inuyasha! Chapter 15: Kaede's Cure  
  
Kagome tried to quiet the excited Inuyasha after telling him that he might be able to go home. It was Sunday, and Inuyasha had wanted to see more of her world, so she took him to the park for a picnic. Kagome thought that Inuyasha would just shove food in his mouth like usual, while she told him the news. Unfortunately, the hanyou was just as happy to shout while eating.  
  
"You mean I can go home?! What are you waiting for, go find Kaede and bring me the charm!" Inuyasha was too happy to realize the dangerous expression on Kagome's face.  
  
"Inuyasha, OSUWARI!!!!" Inuyasha slammed into the grass. A few people looked at them curiously, although some had been watching them since Inuyasha had started yelling.  
  
"You baka! What was that for?" Inuyasha flipped back up into a cross- legged sitting position, arms folded over his chest.  
  
"Inuyasha, if you keep screaming, you might attract some unwanted attention," Kagome calmly stated.  
  
"So what? I'm going home. Why should I worry about what people in YOUR world think of me any longer?"  
  
"BAKA! Weren't you listening when I said that the charm isn't permanent? Don't you even care that it was Kikyo who did this? She's trapped you again, except this time it's not on a Goshinboku tree!"  
  
Kagome furiously stood up and walked away. Her fury grew when she looked back and saw that Inuyasha wasn't stopping her, like any decent person would. How could she ever of believed she loved him? Walking became running as she tried to get away from Inuyasha. His superior attitude was driving her crazy!  
  
Inuyasha was shocked. Had she told him this? Kikyo did this to him? Maybe his excitement caused him to block out her words. Why would the Kikyo he'd promised to protect do this to him? Kikyo! Was it an accident? From now on, he swore, Kagome comes before Kikyo. He was about to try to catch up with Kagome, when he paused. He wasn't very good at apologizing. For some reason, her tears were the only things that could bring him to say "I'm sorry". This time, he had to apologize, even if it was against his instincts.  
  
The temperature had gone down quit a lot. Kagome was soon shivering in her light jacket. She wondered if Inuyasha was cold, since he was only wearing jeans, a shirt, and a vest. Dammit, why did she always have to think of Inuyasha, even when she was mad at him?! He HAD been rude, so she had a right to be mad at him! She decided to go through the well. She needed to get away from Inuyasha at the moment, and she also needed to check on Kaede's cure.  
  
Inuyasha was still silently disputing exactly what he was going to say to Kagome. He decided on just saying it "from his heart". He had heard Kagome's mom referring to "speaking from your heart" and it seemed to work. However, when he was in sight of Kagome's dwelling, he caught a glimpse of her disappearing into the shrine. Dashing to catch up with her, he could only watch helplessly as she jumped into the shrine when he reached the doorway.  
  
"Kagome!!!!!!" He could do nothing but wait for her to return.  
  
Kagome put Inuyasha out of her mind as she concentrated on getting the cure from Kaede. She shivered when the came out of the well. It was cold here too! In an effort to keep warm, she ran towards the village.  
  
Kaede had just finished the charm when Kagome arrived. The charm was, once again, in the form of a necklace.  
  
"Kagome, this is a pleasant surprise! I just finished the charm. Slip this on Inuyasha and he can visit for an hour. If he stays longer than an hour, though, his spirit will leave him and enter your world. Kikyo's spell forced his spirit to think that your world is where it belongs, so it immediately returns there." Kaede held up the necklace, which looked strangely similar to Inuyasha's subduing one. The only difference was it held yingyang symbols, instead of beads.  
  
"Where are the others?" Kagome wondered.  
  
"Sango said that she wanted to search for her brother, Kohaku. I believe that she senses him nearby."  
  
Kagome frowned. She hoped they would be all right without her and Inuyasha. Frustrated at this reminder of Inuyasha, Kagome bowed to Kaede in thanks before snatching the necklace. "Arigotou, Kaede. Please, when you see them again, tell them that Inuyasha and I might visit soon."  
  
Kaede nodded and watched the younger miko leave. Something seemed to be wrong with Kagome and she hoped she was all right!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter of the day is up! Warning: Next chapter might be full of pointless fluff! Also, I want to continue this fic for a LONG time, but I don't want you guys to get upset with me for making it too long. So please post a review. Post a number 1 if you don't mind it getting really long and a 2 if you want me to stop soon. Thanks to all you guys and girls who read this! -^-^-  
  
~Isuki-chan 


	16. Forgiveness

Transfer Student Inuyasha! Chapter 16: Forgiveness  
  
Strong arms pulled Kagome over the rim of the old well as she reached the top. Inuyasha had been waiting for her the whole time! She tried to stay mad at him in vain.  
  
"Kagome. Can I please speak to you in private?"  
  
Kagome looked around before stating, "How much more private can you get?"  
  
"You know what I mean. In some place where people wont walk in on us."  
  
"Don't you want this first?" She held up the charm, hoping he wouldn't surrender into the temptation.  
  
Inuyasha paused before answering, "No Kagome. I want to speak to you first."  
  
Kagome nearly smiled at his answer. She was more important to him than his home?  
  
The hanyou swept her up into his arms and ran to the Goshinboku tree. He didn't stop at the base of the tree, though. Instead, he climbed up into one of the highest branches.  
  
"There, now we can talk."  
  
Kagome just waited. He would say what he wanted to say sooner or later. There were a few uncomfortable moments as the hanyou just stared at her.  
  
Inuyasha didn't know how to say it. He really REALLY wasn't good at saying he was sorry. Finally she just decided he would spit it out.  
  
"Kagome, I'm sorry." She gave him a surprised look and waited for him to continue.  
  
Inuyasha was confused. He was supposed to say more? Apparently she was very angry with him.  
  
"I shouldn't have been rude to you," he whispered.  
  
"I should have realized that you wouldn't like this world. I know you want to get back to Kikyo." Kagome looked down with shame.  
  
That was what this was all about? Kikyo? He eased Kagome into his lap and nuzzled his cheek against hers. Into her ear he whispered, "Kagome, I don't mind your world. Someday, I might even enjoy living here, but it isn't where I belong. I care about you Kagome. When I found out that Kikyo did this to me, I had to think about what I felt towards her, and I realized that I couldn't love her. She is dead Kagome, dead. I still love the memory of her, but what she is now can't be loved."  
  
Surprised at his affection towards her, Kagome let all her anger disappear. No one would change what was between her and Inuyasha. The sun was setting on the horizon. In the dimmed light, Kagome glanced at Inuyasha and saw look of pure affection on his face.  
  
"Kagome, the part I loved about Kikyo is in you, and I think that I care for you more. What Kikyo and I had won't be forgotten, but what we have can't be lost." Inuyasha saw the look of pleasure on his Kagome, and decided this conversation was over. He moved her off his lap and set her down so that they were facing each other.  
  
Kagome would have gladly paused time and stayed in the pleasure of this moment forever. Inuyasha look so regal in the dying light, a golden glow in his hair. She was very tired, and leaned against his near shoulder. Why couldn't they always be like this?  
  
Surprising himself, Inuyasha lifted her chin off his shoulder and gave her a warm kiss. Kagome, surprised, returned his kiss.  
  
Sleep nearly took Kagome while she was blissfully kissing Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, I'm tired."  
  
"I know, my Kagome. Sleep then, and I will wait until tomorrow for the news."  
  
Oh yes, she had to tell him about the charm...drowsy eyes wouldn't stay open, and she fell asleep on his shoulder.  
  
Inuyasha lay her down as comfortably as he could, while he leaned against the trunk. He placed her head in his lap and tried to sleep himself. The temptation to take the charm that she must have, from her, was very strong. He itched to go home. No, that would be an insult to his Kagome, and besides, he would watch over her from now on. He would make sure that she was always close to him and safe. They needed each other.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hi everyone!!!! I'm all pumped up with energy because today's a SNOWDAY!!!!! Woohoo!!!!! Anyway, that's the reason I got this chapter out so fast. I haven't gotten too many votes on how long you want this fic to be. I'm happy to keep it going forever!! Muahahaha! Anyone have any funny stories to share? I love funny stories, and I especially like telling them, as you can see. Well, that's about it that's going on here! Hey, why don't we have a contest? Umm, whoever has the funniest story will have a chapter dedicated to them with their story in it! (I just made that up off the top of my head.) Don't post your storied in a review, e-mail them to me at KJTiger11@aol.com. Cheers!  
  
~Isuki-chan 


	17. Discipline

Transfer Student Inuyasha! Chapter 17: Discipline  
  
Sango sensed him, her brother. He had to be nearby. Next to her, Miroku was alert as well. Sango smiled, if Kohaku was around, they would find him.  
  
"Inuyasha!!!!" Kagome had just woken up and found herself in a tree! She didn't mind the height, but she was having trouble figuring out a way to get down. Where was Inuyasha?  
  
Inuyasha heard her scream from inside the house. He had just been asking Kagome's mom a question when his ears went up. He sprang from the house and stood at the foot of the tree.  
  
"Kagome! What's wrong?" All his senses were on alert.  
  
Kagome waved her arms excitedly. "You baka get me down from here!"  
  
Inuyasha laughed so loud the tree shook. "Maybe I will. By the way, isn't today a Monday?"  
  
"Oh my god! School! We have to go, we're late!"  
  
Inuyasha jumped the branches until he reached Kagome's branch. "Why don't we skip it today? You're grandpa can say we are ill."  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes. She knew how good her grandfather could be with illnesses. "I'M going to school. I have a test today in Math, and so do you!"  
  
"But I don't need these tests like you do."  
  
Kagome just sighed. "Can't you please take me down?"  
  
"You have something I want."  
  
"Fine, you can have the stupid charm and go back to your world without me!"  
  
Inuyasha looked hurt, "I meant this." He leaned over and gave her a loving kiss before carrying her down to the ground.  
  
Kagome blushed. She wasn't expecting that. She gave Inuyasha a small squeeze before running to her room to change into her uniform.  
  
"Kagome and Inuyasha, what are you doing here so late?"  
  
Inuyasha watched the depressed look on Kagome's face. Why was it so bad to be late? Why couldn't the teacher just give them the test and let them take it?  
  
"Inuyasha and Kagome, you will stand out in the hall until this class is over." Kagome sighed; it looked like she hadn't made it in time for the test after all. Silently, she walked to the hall, motioning for Inuyasha to follow.  
  
"Why are we standing here? Why don't we just take the test?" Inuyasha questioned when they were alone in the hall.  
  
"Because we were late. Teachers discipline students when they are late."  
  
"So why did we come to school? We could be in my age by now!"  
  
"Inuyasha...OSUWARI!" The teacher came out to investigate the loud noise.  
  
"What is going on here? Kagome, Inuyasha, why did you even bother to come to school with all the trouble you made? Inuyasha, why are you on the floor?"  
  
"None of your business! And we shouldn't have come to school, since we are wasting precious time!" Inuyasha yelled back.  
  
"Inuyasha I am surprised at your attitude! Go home until you can get your attitude sorted out!"  
  
At that, the teacher left. Kagome could hear laughs inside from the listening students. "Inuyasha, can't you please try not to talk back to teachers?"  
  
Inuyasha got up and walked away from the scene. What did he do wrong? "Come on Kagome, we are going home."  
  
Kohaku's orders were clear. Find Kagome and bring her to Naraku. He didn't know why since he didn't need to know why. If he ran into those bothersome others, he would kill them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It's still a snowday! In celebration, I've written 2 chapters! I hope you enjoy! I haven't gotten any stories yet, but I hope to get some soon.  
  
~Isuki-chan 


	18. All Together Again

Transfer Student Inuyasha! Chapter 18: All Together Again  
  
It was starting to snow lightly as Inuyasha nearly dragged Kagome to her house. Kagome didn't understand why she was going with him, since she would be in trouble for skipping school. Why was it that whenever she thought that she was starting to understand him, he went and did something completely out of character. It was like pealing an onion. She kept finding new layers, and usually she ended up crying.  
  
They reached Kagome's house, and Inuyasha dragged her inside. "Kagome, I'm going to change out of these weird clothes, please wait here." He disappeared for a few minutes upstairs. When he came back down, he was dressed in his normal clothes. Obviously he wasn't planning on going back to school that day. He took her arm again and brought her to the nearby shrine. There, he sat her down and looked straight at her.  
  
"Inuyasha, what's going on? Why did I have to leave school? I'm freezing, can't we go inside?"  
  
The hanyou just stood his ground, but pulled her close to him to keep her warm. "Kagome, that teacher made a good point. I need to go home. Please, can you give me the charm now?"  
  
Kagome sighed. She knew he hadn't forgotten about it. "Inuyasha, there is something you should know about the charm. It will only work for an hour. If you are still in feudal Japan when the hour is up, your soul will be pulled back here and your body will remain there. You can't stay there over an hour, understand?"  
  
Inuyasha just soaked this new information in. He had been planning on collecting a new shard piece, but it was obvious that there wouldn't be time for that. He would have to speak to Kaede-baba.  
  
"Kagome, I understand. Give me the charm." He held out a clawed hand.  
  
Kagome passed the necklace to him and stifled a giggle as he put it on. He was starting to look very modern with all these necklaces.  
  
"There's no time to waste; let's go!" Inuyasha's heart skipped a beat in excitement. He was finally going home!  
  
Kaede examined her newest information on Inuyasha's predicament. It seemed that when Inuyasha wore the new necklace, his old one was canceled out. Therefore, Kagome had no control over him in this world. Kaede decided she would avoid telling the two about this information. It was better if Inuyasha still thought Kagome could control him. If she told Kagome, the girl might let it slip to Inuyasha. Kaede sat down on the floor and waited. She expected the hanyou to come any second now. Knowing him, he wouldn't be able to resist coming back as soon as he received the charm.  
  
Sango, Miroku, and Shippo searched everywhere. For hours Sango had the feeling that Kohaku was close, but he didn't appear anywhere. Finally, when the trio were exhausted and worn out, they headed back to Kaede's.  
  
Inuyasha took his first breath on his side of the well with pleasure. He was home, if only temporarily. Homesickness he hadn't known he had left him and he felt freer than he had in a long time.  
  
"Kagome, since I only have an hour, we need to speak with Kaede as quickly as possible." He waited for her nod before his strong arms flipped her onto his back. The ground flew by as the hanyou sped through the surrounding forest.  
  
Sango sighed from weariness. Kaede's village was only a few yards away; once there she could rest and consider her next move. Her gaze wandered to the forest in a last search for her brother.  
  
Wait, what was that movement? It looked suspiciously like Inuyasha with Kagome on his back heading towards Kaede's. How did he get back? Surprised and excited, she turned to the lingering Miroku and Shippo. "Kagome and Inuyasha are back!"  
  
Inuyasha paused, his ears flicking towards the noise. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were just a little ways down the road! He abruptly halted and called out to the first one he saw.  
  
"Oy, Sango, it's me!" His feet continued to carry them towards the inviting hut.  
  
"How did you get back? Are you all right?"  
  
"Hai. Let Kaede explain it to you later, my time is limited. I only have an hour here. What have you been doing?"  
  
Miroku, hating to be left out of the conversation, answered, "We've been looking for Kohaku. Sango says she senses him nearby."  
  
"Kagome, how much time is left?" He glanced at her.  
  
"It's been ten minutes. You have fifty left." She had strapped a watch to her wrist earlier and had been put in charge of keeping track of time.  
  
"Ok, let's talk to Kaede."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hey all! Has anyone ever written an idea and then, when they read another fic, you see someone who took a part of your idea? This just happened to me yesterday and I was really annoyed! Oh well. *Knocks self on head with hammer * I shouldn't jump to conclusions. They might of come up with a similar idea. Cheers!  
  
~Isuki-chan 


	19. Timeless And Captured

Transfer Student Inuyasha!  
  
Chapter 19: Timeless and Captured  
  
When the reunited group filed into Kaede's hut, the miko didn't look the least bit surprised. Damn, she's been expecting us the whole time, thought Inuyasha. Kaede knew him too well.  
  
Simultaneously, the five sat down. Kagome noticed that Miroku had sat next to Sango who was occupying herself by petting Kirara on her lap. His hand was twitching suspiciously towards her back, so Kagome turned her attention to the miko and decided to let Sango deal with him. Inuyasha, however, hadn't noticed anything and had already begun his questioning of Kaede.  
  
"Kaede-baba, tell me if this is permanent."  
  
"That is hard to say Inuyasha. Kikyo's spell is very powerful. I can, however, continue to make charms until the problem is solved." Kaede was interrupted by a sudden scream of rage.  
  
"HENTAI!!!" *Slap* Kagome smiled; apparently Miroku had moved his hand.  
  
"I was merely trying to, er, scratch your back for you Sango," a red-faced Miroku said in defense.  
  
Inuyasha ignored the interruption. "Kaede-baba, can you improve the time limit?"  
  
"Hmm, I believe I can. I will have to work at it for a little, though."  
  
Inuyasha stood up and went outside. He had learned everything he needed to know. Kagome followed like a silent shadow. When she reached the mat on the door, Kaede stopped her.  
  
"Kagome, come here." She obeyed. Kaede cupped a hand over her ear so that Inuyasha would not hear what she whispered.  
  
"Kagome, be careful of Inuyasha. He hasn't been acting himself. The old Inuyasha would be cursing and throwing a fit after receiving that news. Something, maybe your world or the spell, has given his more patience and less temper. Understand?"  
  
"Hai. I've noticed this too. Please Kaede, don't worry. He will probably return to himself sooner or later."  
  
Inuyasha looked up at the clear sky and shook his head. What was he going to do? He didn't have enough time to go shard hunting, but he couldn't afford to stop hunting the shards for this long! What if Naraku had already stolen all the remaining pieces? He shook his head again. He wouldn't let that happen. He wandered to the woods were he would be able to think quietly.  
  
When Kagome found Inuyasha, he was lost in thought, leaning against a tree. She was worried about him. Why was he acting so kind and affectionate? Whenever she caught him alone, like now, he seemed to be so immersed in his thoughts that she hated to interrupt him. Since when was Inuyasha thoughtful? Before this whole adventure with school had started, he was either being a jerk, chasing after Kikyo, or fighting a monster. Lately he hadn't done any of these.   
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
The hanyou glanced at the concerned Kagome and realized that he was thinking too much again. He was about to comfort her when he heard a strange noise a little ways off. Inuyasha gripped Tetsaiga and stood in front of Kagome protectively.  
  
"So, you have returned hanyou," a child's voice echoed through the forest.  
  
"Inuyasha, be careful, you only have twenty minutes. I recognize that voice. It's Kohaku!" Kohaku? What was he doing here? So Sango had been right. Inuyasha searched the trees for a sign of the young exterminator. There! Something was moving a little ways off. He dashed at it, following it through the forest.  
  
Kagome watched as Inuyasha disappeared into the foliage. She was unsure of whether she should go for the others, or help Inuyasha. Indecision crossed her, but after a moment she decided to go find Sango and the others. After all, Sango should know that her brother was here and Inuyasha would be fine without her.  
  
She hadn't gone ten feet when a child jumped into her path. It was Kohaku! But who was Inuyasha chasing? She was about to scream a warning when Kohaku's hand clamped her mouth and shut out the sound.  
  
"You must come with me now miko." Her last thought was of Inuyasha's safety as he knocked her on the head with his weapon. Darkness enveloped her and she knew no more.  
  
Inuyasha sniffed the air as he ran. Kohaku had no scent! Always before he could smell death on him, but he smelled nothing today. What was going on here?  
  
Abruptly, the moving figure stopped and shot out of the trees. Inuyasha was surprised that it wasn't Kohaku! A baboon clothed man was standing before him; on of Naraku's puppets. Rage overcame him as he charged the figure, sword held high.  
  
A thought struck him. Kagome! She was in trouble! He would have turned back, but a tentacle shot out from the baboon skins and grabbed him around the middle. If he could loosen his arm, he could slice the tentacle with Tetsaiga.  
  
As if in answer, a boomerang cut through the air and sliced the tentacle that held him prisoner. Inuyasha landed on his feet while Miroku used his Kazaana to suck up the puppet. There wasn't a sign of the poison bees. The others had found him! Shippo, apparently, was still sleeping in the safety of the hut. He breathed a sigh of relief, but not for long. Kagome was still in danger! Miroku stopped him from running off to find her with his staff baring the way.  
  
"Inuyasha, your time is almost up! You have to go back to the well or you'll lose your soul!" Miroku's words struck Inuyasha. How long had it been? But what about Kagome?  
  
"I can't! Kagome needs me! I have to find her, I think Kohaku has her."  
  
Sango grimaced. She had been right, Kohaku was near and now Kagome was in trouble because of her brother. She had to find him!  
  
"Inuyasha, we will find her and save her. You have to go back now, there's no time! You're no use to Kagome without a soul!"  
  
Inuyasha would have stayed, but Sango, Miroku, and Kirara were surrounding him. When he tried to jump over them, Sango just whacked him on the head with Haraikotsu with all her might. Inuyasha crumpled to the ground, unconscious. Miroku and Sango lifted him from the ground and hurried to find the well. Thank the gods that it wasn't far away. Before dumping him in, Miroku promised, "We will find her Inuyasha. We WILL get her back!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hmmm, very cliffhangerish of me, neh? Well, don't worry, I'll try to get the next chapter out ASAP. Magic happens^-^  
  
~Isuki-chan 


	20. An Ignorant Kitsune Can Be A Good Thing

Transfer Student Inuyasha! Chapter 20: An Ignorant Kitsune Can Be A Good Thing  
  
"BAKA!!!!" Inuyasha slammed his fist into the bottom of the well. Kagome was in trouble and now he was unable to protect her. How the hell did he let this happen?  
  
Inuyasha had been stubbornly trying the well for the past hour. The charm that Kaede had given him was missing. It must have been destroyed when the time limit ran out. How the hell was he going to get to Kagome?  
  
Meanwhile, Shippo woke up in the deserted hut. Where were the others? Looking around, he saw Kagome's shards nearby on the ground. Had she forgotten them? No, Kagome would never forget the shards. She was probably in a hurry to go somewhere. Shippo crept to the door and peeked out. There was no one in sight! Oh no, Kagome must have gone back to her world while he was sleeping! He was becoming very upset that she never was around anymore.  
  
Shippo quickly formed a plan. The only way to get Kagome to come back was if Inuyasha were to come back also. He had to bring one of those charm thingies that Kaede was working on, use the shards to go to Kagome's world, and then bring both the hanyou and Kagome back! He tried hard to remember all the details, and then went in search of Kaede.  
  
"Kirara, follow him!" Sango was anxiously awaiting her meeting with her dead brother. She had to get him back this time. Miroku was sitting in front of her on Kirara, since she didn't trust him to sit behind her. Ahead, a castle came into view. The castle looked dark and foreboding in the vanishing light.  
  
When she woke, Kagome screamed as loud as she could for Inuyasha.  
  
"I'm afraid that won't help you my dear." The deep voice was coming from her left, close by. That voice had haunted her in her sleep many times, it was Naraku. She tried to move, but she found that her legs wouldn't carry her. Only her head worked, presumably so that she could speak. Looking down she noticed that her legs were tied under her in a kneeling position.  
  
"What do you want baka?" Kagome spat with disgust.  
  
"Relax miko. You have something that belongs to me, that is all."  
  
"For your information the Shikon No Tama doesn't belong to you!"  
  
"Oh, and I suppose you think it belongs to you?"  
  
"It belongs to no one but its protector. Filth like you shouldn't be allowed near it." Kagome was surprising herself with her boldness. Since when did she speak with such hate? No matter, Naraku deserved nothing better. In fact, he deserved a lot worse. His face came into view in front of her. She hadn't even been aware that he had moved. His cold calculating eyes looked her up and down.  
  
"You don't have it. Tell me where it is."  
  
Kagome stayed silent and became fascinated with the floor. Naraku kneeled down to her height and lifted her chin with his right hand. Boredom was easily read on his face.  
  
"You waste my time. If you don't have it, I presume that your hanyou does. Since I have you, he will come to me with the shards. The meddling humans that travel with him won't even be able to break through the barrier on this castle."  
  
A smaller shape appeared in the background.  
  
"Kohaku, you have done well. Perhaps I will let you live a little longer; you may have a use."  
  
The boy showed no emotion, only bowed his head. His empty eyes looked up at his master in a show of respect.  
  
"Thank you master."  
  
It didn't take Shippo that long to find Kaede. The miko was tending to a garden behind the hut, a few yards away from where Shippo stood. She bent to pull an herb from the soil before asking, "What brings you Shippo? What can I do for you?"  
  
"Where are the others?" Shippo yelled to the elder.  
  
"I saw them run off a while ago. Kagome and Inuyasha went into the forest, and shortly after, Miroku and Sango followed. I assume that Inuyasha was saying goodbye, since the time limit was almost up."  
  
This confirmed the little kitsune's suspicions. "Can I please bring one of your charms to Inuyasha? Kagome left her shards here and I want to give them back to her. Since I'll be in her world, I might as well bring Inuyasha a charm for later."  
  
Kaede smiled at his plan. "Shippo, how will you get back to this world once you give Kagome the shards?"  
  
Shippo had already thought of this. "She will have to come back with me and then take the shards back. She must have one with her, since she went through."  
  
Kaede nodded at this answer. Shippo had apparently thought this all out. She wouldn't be the one to ruin his well thought plans. "Fine, I have a charm that I've been working on. It was going to be a longer lasting charm, but you may take that to him since I won't have time to improve it. It should be near the sleep mats inside."  
  
Shippo was gone even before she had finished. He quickly scooped up the shards and the charm. He hoped he would be able to make it to the well before it became pitch black.  
  
Sango was furious! The barrier was too strong to get through.  
  
"Miroku, is there any other way to get through?"  
  
"No," he replied. "The barrier runs around the entire structure. We have to find a way through." Inuyasha would be able to slice it with Tetsaiga, he thought to himself.  
  
Shippo made it to the well just as it was becoming hard to see in the shadowed forest. He hopped onto the rim of the well, clutched the shards, and leaped in.  
  
Inuyasha had climbed up to the rim of the well and was abut to try another jump, when a shape appeared at the bottom. Immediately, he smelled Shippo.  
  
"Shippo, what are you doing here?" Inuyasha was so enraged that he didn't notice what the kitsune was carrying.  
  
"Inuyasha, where is Kagome? I brought the shards for her since she left them in the hut. I also brought you one of those charms. Can Kagome come back now?"  
  
Inuyasha nearly landed on Shippo when he hastily jumped into the well. "Give me those shards and that charm! I have to save Kagome!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Heehee I'm getting good at cliffhangers, neh? Sorry again about the bad stopping point. Hopefully I'll get the next chapter up soon. So did you notice that I finally got chapter 1 up? It was down for repairs for a while because I accidentally deleted it. Fortunately, I had it saved in a backup file. It took me a while to find though. Sorry about that. Wow this chapter was long, neh? Cheers!  
  
~Isuki-chan 


	21. Paralyzed And Enraged

Transfer Student Inuyasha! Chapter 21: Paralyzed and Enraged  
  
"Give me the damn charm brat!" Inuyasha reached for the kitsune but was too late; Shippo had jumped out of the way.  
  
"What do you mean you have to save Kagome? Tell me right now or else I won't give you this charm." Shippo crossed his arms over his chest looking very much like Inuyasha.  
  
"Baka, we don't have time for this! Just hand it over brat!" Inuyasha leaped at Shippo and barely knocked the charm out of his hand sending it flying into the wall of the well. Snatching the charm, Inuyasha skirted a confused Shippo, and scaled the wall. At the top, Inuyasha jumped in, ignoring the wails of the frightened kitsune.  
  
This was definitely not Shippo's day. First, everyone disappears. Second, Inuyasha had told him that Kagome needed to be saved. Third, an annoyed hanyou was about to fall right on top of him! He grabbed the rock wall and began climbing just in time. Inuyasha passed him and disappeared into the shadows. All that was left of the hanyou was a breeze. When Shippo was a fair distance from the ground he also leapt. Now he could see why Kagome went back and forth so much; it was fun! If he could, he would do it all the time! On the other side, Shippo just barely caught a glance at a frantic Inuyasha. Wow, he's gotten fast lately, Shippo thought. I wonder if it's because he cares about Kagome?  
  
Inuyasha ran. He ran so fast and so hard that he was gasping within minutes. Ignoring his fatigue, he forced his feet to beat the ground faster and harder than before. Kohaku had Kagome which only meant one thing; Naraku. Instinctively, Inuyasha flexed his claws. If Naraku laid a finger on his Kagome, he would pound him into the dust. Actually, he was planning on doing that anyway for payback.  
  
Following Kagome's scent, he easily found the fortress. Without thinking, Inuyasha charged the gate, moving almost as fast as Kouga in his hast. After covering half the distance between him and the castle, Inuyasha hit something solid and was knocked flat. His acceleration only made the shock worse. Stupid, Inuyasha thought, he should have known there would be a barrier!  
  
Tetsaiga was unsheathed before he knew what he was doing. Impatient to get to Kagome, Inuyasha swung at the barrier with all his might.  
  
"Kazu No Kizu!"  
  
The barrier split like cheese and Inuyasha sped at the gate once more, this time he passed it without being stopped. Inuyasha was so worried that he didn't even consider the fact that it had never been this easy to enter one of Naraku's lairs. He burst through the double doors, sword in hand.  
  
"Kagome!" Silence. Where the hell was everyone? The whole chamber was quiet and it seemed like no one was home. Inuyasha, however, knew better than that! Taking a few steps forward, he cautiously spun in a circle, examining the room. The great wooden doors slammed shut. He couldn't see anything in the darkness. He sniffed the air but couldn't smell Kagome.  
  
From the far corner of the room there was a low chuckle. Quick as a flash, Inuyasha swung at the corner, but felt nothing come into contact with his sword. What kind of damn mind trick was Naraku playing?  
  
"Inuyasha. You need not be so impetuous. What is the rush?" The deep voice seemed to come from everywhere.  
  
"Naraku you coward, come out and face me!"  
  
"Why do you care about her? She is only a weak human with no great talents. Does she mean so much to you?"  
  
"Bastard! Where is she?"  
  
"She is unharmed, but not unchanged. Perhaps you would like to see her with your own eyes?" The disembodied voice chuckled again.  
  
Suddenly, in another dark pocket of the room, a bright light flared. Huddled on her knees, arms bound to each other and kneeling on the floor, was Kagome! Her head was bent downwards and she looked as if she were praying. He ran over to her and felt her, looking for any sign of injuries.  
  
Something was wrong. Kagome wasn't moving; she didn't even look like she was breathing! On top of that, she didn't have any smell on her.  
  
"You bastard, what have you done to my Kagome?! You'll rot in hell for this!" Inuyasha was beyond rage. He felt as if he could tear apart the world! His eyes twitched back and forth, looking for his enemy. Kagome looked like she was dead!  
  
Kagome wanted to scream, wanted to do anything that would let Inuyasha know that she was alright. The truth was, though, she didn't know if she was alright. Naraku had done something to her so that she couldn't move, talk, breath, or do anything that would indicate that she was alive! She felt like a stone that was glued to the bottom of an ocean. Although she seemed it, she was definitely not dead.  
  
Kagome, you won't be able to walk away from this. One of you will die. He thinks that you are already dead, and you are powerless to help him or tell him otherwise.  
  
Kagome wanted to shut him out more than anything. Naraku had been talking to her in her head since Inuyasha had arrived. How was it possible that he had paralyzed her so completely? How was she alive when she couldn't feel herself breath? Terror overcame her and she fought as hard as she could against the imprisoning spell.  
  
Give up miko, the powers of the Shikon No Tama are far greater than yours. The harder you struggle, the more likely it is that I will kill Inuyasha.  
  
Why didn't he want her to struggle? His threat must mean that it was possible for her to escape. She concentrated on breaking the spell.  
  
Inuyasha will die now. He will die and it will be your fault.  
  
Inuyasha continued to search the room blindly. The light had disappeared again and he was blind. Luckily, unlike humans, sight wasn't the only sense he relied upon. His ears stiffened as he strained for any kind of noise. There! Something was moving to his left, near Kagome. It had to be Naraku!  
  
"Naraku, I will never forgive you for this!"  
  
Kagome saw Naraku appear in front of her before Inuyasha heard him. She concentrated all her will power on saying just one word. She started to feel the spell weaken. Was it her miko powers or her affection towards Inuyasha that was breaking the spell?  
  
Inuyasha was prepared to demolish Naraku. Tetsaiga was positioned in front of him and he was about to leap when something stopped him cold in his tracks.  
  
"Inuyasha help!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Wheeeee another chapter out! Hey you guys are awesome, I've revieved about 100 reviews! Woohoo!! Keep it coming, I love to get feedback on my chapters. Well anyway, hope you enjoy and once again, sorry for the cliffhanger. (Can you tell that I've gotten very good at them?) Cheers!  
  
~Isuki-chan 


	22. Omniscient Love

Transfer Student Inuyasha! Chapter 22: Omniscient Love  
  
Inuyasha felt as if his feet were rooted to the ground. Kagome was alive? Looking over, she didn't look alive. Was it his imagination or had she called out to him? Her body was still in the kneeling position. Naraku must have done something to his Kagome to paralyze her! Like a mad beast, Inuyasha dashed to Kagome and swept her off the ground. If she was still alive, he had to get her out of here. Besides, his time limit was probably almost up.  
  
Kagome would have kissed the hanyou if she could have. He had heard her, and for once he wasn't being stubborn and continuing to fight Naraku. Actually, Naraku hadn't really fought. He must be planning something, or he knew something they didn't. She attempted to warn Inuyasha, but once again she couldn't move her mouth.  
  
"Kagome, I know that you can hear me. Please, don't worry. I'll get you out of here." Concern for Kagome made Inuyasha's actions differ from what he would normally do. He vaulted towards the closed doors and tried to burst through. The doors wouldn't move!  
  
That egregious laugh came once again. Inuyasha was getting VERY tired of that.  
  
"Don't you see Inuyasha, you can not leave. Besides, what do you want with a dead girl?"  
  
"She's not dead you bastard! Didn't you fucking hear her scream?!"  
  
"Inuyasha, I heard nothing. Perhaps you are so infatuated with this girl that your mind could not take in her death. Why would you fall in love with a weak human like she used to be?"  
  
"Dammit she's not dead!" Inuyasha was beginning to lose whatever calm he still possessed.  
  
Naraku was only stalling this fight because, inside, Naraku was very annoyed and confused. How could a pathetic reincarnation like this girl defeat the Shikon No Tama? Was it her miko powers? No, he had felt no power from her. It must be something else. He would have to look into this later.  
  
"Inu...yasha." Kagome was gradually breaking the spell. Her lips were beginning to work again. If only she could get them out while Naraku was still thinking. "My...hand...door."  
  
At first Inuyasha didn't understand. Her hand door? He had to try something so, gently, he lifted her hand and placed it on the door.  
  
Kagome concentrated all her powers on the door, willing the spell to break. After only a moment, it shattered like glass, and she weakly pushed the doors open. She felt so tired...if only she could rest.  
  
Inuyasha was startled! Since when did Kagome have that kind of power? He had to get her to her time so he could examine her more thoroughly.  
  
"Inuyasha you coward, leaving a fight! I will not let you escape!" Naraku charged the pair while Inuyasha was pondering Kagome's condition.  
  
With the last of her strength, Kagome pushed the doors closed and reunited the spell that she had destroyed. Naraku was staled just long enough for Inuyasha to get away, grasping an unconscious Kagome.  
  
Shippo was still oblivious to all the action. He had been spending his time jumping back and forth through the well. He had pushed aside any thoughts that Kagome might be in danger. Inuyasha was probably just trying to scare him.  
  
When Inuyasha had broken the barrier, Kirara would have taken Sango and Miroku into the fortress, but Miroku stopped the large beast.  
  
"Miroku, we have to go help Inuyasha!"  
  
"Sango, we would only get in Inuyasha's way. I have a feeling that Inuyasha will be more than capable of protecting Kagome. Besides, he might take it as an insult that we came to help him. He doesn't like to compromise when Kagome's safety is in question."  
  
Sango stayed silent and waited for the pair to return.  
  
When Inuyasha came outside the front gate, he gasped. He felt as if something were tugging at his soul, trying to take it from him. It was as if he were being ripped into a thousand pieces. Staggering, he clutched Kagome to him and fell.  
  
Sango saw Inuyasha stagger and signaled Kirara to land. She and Miroku carried the couple onto Kirara's furry back, and they were off.  
  
Inuyasha, barely awake, searched for Kagome. When his eyes fell on the sleeping girl near still clinging to his chest, he smiled and gave in to the pain.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok, ok, I'll bet you're getting REALLY fed up with cliffhangers. The problem is, I can't stop this story at any point that WON'T be a cliffhanger. Poor poor Isuki-chan^.^ These last few chapters have been so fun to write! See you in the next chappy!  
  
~Isuki-chan 


	23. All's Well That Ends Well In A Well

Transfer Student Inuyasha! Chapter 23: All's Well That Ends Well In A Well  
  
The ride to Kaede's was silent. There were only two sentences spoke. Sango was very worried about Inuyasha; she was afraid that his soul might already be gone. Glancing over at the unconscious pair, she asked, "Miroku, are they.."  
  
"Sango, they are not dead, and Inuyasha is still clinging to his stubborn soul."  
  
When they reached Kaede's hut, the two carried their friends inside. Sango took Kagome, since Miroku wasn't trusted with an unconscious girl. Fortunately, Kaede was home. They didn't have to explain anything, just point to the charm that was still strung around Inuyasha's neck. Kaede handed Miroku another charm. The hut was almost as silent as the ride over had been.  
  
"Miroku, take Inuyasha to the well with this charm. He will be alright, once he is returned to Kagome's world. Kagome must go back also, since Inuyasha will want to be with her."  
  
Miroku nodded and went to comply with her wishes. Sango aided Kaede with treating Kagome. The younger miko was barely breathing, but that was an improvement from being completely paralyzed. Sango went to fetch some water for Kaede.  
  
Shippo was still clueless. He had tired himself out from jumping in and out of wells for at least an hour. Exhausted, he collapsed against the side of the ancient well, the shards pressed into his stomach. He had a very funny dream that Miroku was carrying Inuyasha towards him. Inuyasha looked like he was dead, and when Miroku reached him, he dumped Inuyasha's body into the well. Well that was strange, thought Shippo. The kitsune gave a little growl, and then curled back into a ball.  
  
Miroku felt like he was lugging a dead body around! He hoped Inuyasha and Kagome were alright. It was still a big mystery what had happened in that castle. When he spotted the kitsune, he gave a small laugh. What was Shippo doing with the shards? Shippo was lucky that no youkai had found him. They would all be in BIG trouble if that had happened. Snatching the kitsune and the shards, Miroku headed back to the hut.  
  
"I thought you said that Kagome was going to go back with Inuyasha."  
  
"She will, but first we need to revive her. A very powerful paralyzing spell was put on her, and I can see that she used all her strength to break it. I'm very surprised that she COULD break it. Investigations will have to wait until she is woken up."  
  
Sango waited patiently on the floor. Kaede had already told her that there was nothing she could do to help; she would only get in the way. Kirara curled into Sango's lap, waiting as patiently as Sango.  
  
Miroku burst in. "How is she?"  
  
"Miroku, please wait with Sango. Kagome will be fine."  
  
The priest plopped down next to Sango, and tried to keep his hands away from her backside.  
  
Kagome felt as if she were surrounded by darkness. She fought it with all her might, but no matter what she did, it just kept coming closer to swallow her up. In the corner of her mind, Kagome saw a bright light. She ran towards it as fast as she could. She could see her friends waiting for her there. Her feet slowly took her to it.  
  
Shooting upright, Kagome woke up. She saw her friends all around the room, even Shippo was there. But where was Inuyasha? Didn't something happen to him? Oh yes, Kikyo's spell.  
  
"PERVERT!!!" Sango whipped around to face Miroku. Miroku braced himself for a slap, but was surprised when none came. He sighed; his hands had minds of their own sometimes.  
  
Sango had realized that Kagome was awake. "Kagome, are you alright?"  
  
Kagome turned her head to look at them. "Sango? I feel so weak..."  
  
Kaede took over and took Kagome's arm. "Kagome, the effects of the spell still haven't worn off completely yet. Your legs might not work too well yet. Can you stand?"  
  
Kagome leaned on Kaede and stood on shaky legs. Why couldn't she control her legs? She felt as if her brain was telling her legs to do something, but they wouldn't listen. "Kaede, where is Inuyasha?"  
  
"Inuyasha is safe. He is on your side of the well; he still has his spirit. Can you tell us what happened before you go to him?"  
  
Kagome sighed; she didn't want to go through it again. She wanted to be with Inuyasha. She remorsefully told them the story.  
  
Kaede had to study this. How could Kagome break TWO spells from the Shikon No Tama? Not only that, Kagome had put one of the spells back together again after she shattered it. Until now, Kaede had never heard of this happening.  
  
"Kaede, may we take Kagome back to the well now? She is obviously yearning to go home." Miroku stood, hoping that Sango had forgotten about his searching hand. He grabbed the jar of shards and handed it to the girl. "Shippo had these. Apparently he found them. You should be more careful with those."  
  
Kagome smiled. She was lucky to have friends like these. "Arigatou, Miroku."  
  
Sango stood with Miroku and went on either side of the feeble girl. Kagome leaned on them and they gradually made their way to the well.  
  
When Inuyasha woke, he felt exhausted and drained. Where was Kagome? Where was he? Looking around, he saw that he was at the bottom of the well. What surprised him more was that right next to him, sleeping lightly, was Kagome. She must have gone back through with him. He sniffed her and checked her over for signs of an injury. She seemed to be ok now.  
  
In her sleep, Kagome snuggled even closer to the hanyou. Inuyasha saw her eyes twitch, and open. Kagome smiled weakly up at him and all concern melted away into compassion. Finally a moment of peace, thought Inuyasha as he sttled back down. The weary couple fell asleep once again, their arms locked around each other.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Awww so sweet! Ok everyone, due to a HUGE majority, this fic will most likely never end! Woohoo! Well, it will probably end sometime, but not for a LONG time. Anyway, you guys rock! I woke up this morning and I was walking around in a daze. Then I made my way over to the computer and I'm talking to myself (I do that in the morning). I went on and I had 10 reviews waiting for me from chapters 22 down! I was like dying with happiness! Without you guys, I think I would become a nun and never talk to anyone again. Thanks a bunch!!!! Cheers!  
  
~Isuki-chan 


	24. Since When Do Hanyou's Dance?

Transfer Student Inuyasha! Chapter 24: Since When Do Hanyous Dance?  
  
"Shippo, do you understand now?" It was morning and Miroku and Sango had been explaining all the events of the previous evening to him. Shippo had found it all hard to believe. All this had happened while he was sleeping and playing? To top that, he hadn't even been able to say goodbye to Kagome!  
  
Meanwhile, Kagome and Inuyasha were still huddled together in the well, trying to keep out the late autumn chill. Inuyasha awoke before Kagome did. He gazed at the miko who was resting her head on his arm.  
  
"Inu..yasha?"  
  
Kagome woke and met the eyes of the hanyou who was regarding her with such compassion. She sighed with content. She found herself once again asking why they couldn't always be like this.  
  
"Kagome, are you feeling better?"  
  
"Hai. I feel like nothing was ever wrong with me."  
  
"Good." Before she knew it, his mouth pressed against hers in a sweet, gentle kiss. Wow, she thought, maybe I'll get captured my Naraku more often. They broke apart, but Inuyasha only pulled her into another intensely passionate kiss. When they pulled apart, they both looked down at the ground, both of their faces flame red.  
  
"So, Inuyasha, arigotou for saving me."  
  
"Baka, what did you think I'd do? Don't ever do that again! You'll scare me to death!"  
  
Well, so much for compassion. Inuyasha could really get on her nerves one second, then the next he would be holding her! I guess he's just worried, she told herself.  
  
"Don't think you're following me everywhere! If you do, you might find yourself with back pains by the end of the week!"  
  
Damn, he had forgotten about the charm. He would have to watch her without her knowing it. There was no way that there would be a repeat of what occurred yesterday!  
  
"Inuyasha, I just want things to go back to normal." Kagome's soft whisper was barely audible.  
  
"They will Kagome, they will."  
  
Kaede had figured it out! It wasn't Kagome's miko powers that allowed her to break those spells! It was something inside her, some hidden strength that demolished the Shikon No Tama's power. The strength inside Kagome was amazing, and if she could harness it when she wanted to, she could beat anything the Shikon No Tama threw at her. However, what had caused this strength? This would require more studies.  
  
Kagome's mom was surprised and happy to see them back. Inuyasha had a word with her mother and she agreed that they could skip school that day. Apparently, Kagome had dysentery and had missed school the day before because of this. Kagome made a note to herself to kill her grandfather when she had the time.  
  
Kagome went upstairs, and Inuyasha was about to follow her, when Souta caught his eye. The little human was frantically waving at him from the other room, and then putting a finger to his lips to signal to be quiet. Well, Kagome would be all right here, he thought. He followed the beckoning boy outside.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Inuyasha, do you know what a dance is?" Souta looked like he was plotting something.  
  
"No. Is that all?" He turned to go, but was stopped again.  
  
"Wait. This might interest you. Dances are where a guy takes a girl to a big room filled with decorations and colorful lights. They are all about showing someone how much you care for them. If someone isn't asked to a dance, it is considered an insult for girls. There is a dance coming up, and Kagome doesn't have anyone to go with."  
  
This caught Inuyasha's attention. What if Hojo asked Kagome to the dance? No, he was warned to stay away from her. But if Kagome weren't asked to go, would she take this as a sign that he didn't care for her? "Go on, I'm listening."  
  
"Well, when you enter the room, music will be playing. Um, I'll explain about music later. Anyway, on the dance floor, girls and guys link hands and they dance."  
  
Inuyasha was very confused. What was dancing and music? Could he learn these things? "How can I learn these things?"  
  
Souta smiled, "I thought you might be interested in this." Souta grabbed Inuyasha's hand and led him inside once again. After asking Kagome's mother, it was decided that both Souta and his mother would teach Inuyasha about dancing and music. Kagome's mom thought it was sweet that Inuyasha wanted to learn how to dance.  
  
"Inuyasha, we'll teach you after school, if you can get rid of Kagome."  
  
That reminded Inuyasha of something. "I can't on Fridays, I have that fencing club."  
  
"Oh yeah. Well, Monday through Thursday we'll teach you." Inuyasha nodded and headed up the stairs to keep an eye on the recovering Kagome.  
  
In Inuyasha's world, something lurked in the forest near the well. It had seen the girl and the hanyou jump into the well. It had sensed the shards. Perhaps it could add to its collection? Patience, it thought. It would wait until the right time.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Drum roll* Here's Isuki-chan once again!  
  
Hi everyone, I don't have any funny stories or anything to say for this chapter. Too bad, I know you'll all be crying. Anyway, I have to go! The superbowl is half over with and I've missed it because I'm writing this lovely chapter. Cheers to superbowls! (Not that I'm a football fan or anything.)  
  
~Isuki-chan 


	25. Lessons And Languages

Transfer Student Inuyasha! Chapter 25: Lessons And Languages  
  
Inuyasha finally realized why Kagome had to come back to her world all the time. Things became very busy here very fast! Inuyasha now had to worry about dancing lessons, school, fencing club, homework, and watching out for Kagome. Well, the last one was really the only important one, but he still got the point.  
  
The hanyou was trying his best at dancing, but he didn't understand why people would want to do anything so unproductive. Was it because guys were just trying to get close to girls? Well, he could kind of understand that, but it still didn't make sense.  
  
At his last lesson, he had stepped on Kagome's mom's foot at least ten times and the lesson before that was at least twenty times! Her mother had said, "At least you're improving." He hoped he was ready when the dance came.  
  
Kagome was becoming very suspicious of the hanyou. Each day after school Inuyasha told her to go somewhere with her friends. He "had business to take care of". She knew he wasn't going back to his world since she was holding onto the charms. Besides, he had said that they weren't going back for a while since he didn't want a repeat of what happened last time they went back.  
  
Her friends were glad that she had time for them once again. They had practically taken here across the whole city in the past week! The only time they didn't hang out was after school on Fridays when Inuyasha's dueling club took place. She felt such pride when she saw him beat each opponent he went against.  
  
Today was a Teusday, and Inuyasha was in a particularly bad mood. The day before, Souta tried to explain to him about music, but Inuyasha just couldn't understand the point. How could noise win a battle?  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha were only separated during gym, free periods, and when Kagome had English.  
  
This particular morning, Inuyasha felt something different, and he didn't like it. When the pair reached the school, the principal pulled him aside at the front gate. Kagome waited by his side.  
  
"Inuyasha, I'm terribly sorry, but it seems I made a mistake in your schedule. You see, we forgot to put you into a foreign language this year." The man looked ashamed of himself. Inuyasha had no idea what he was talking about.  
  
"Um, that's alright." Inuyasha was about to leave when the principal stopped him.  
  
"What language were you taking at your old school? Have you learned English yet, it's mandatory that you learn at least the basics of English.  
  
Inuyasha looked to Kagome for help. She was whispering something under her breath so that only his acute hearing could pick it up.  
  
"Say you have learned English," Kagome mumbled.  
  
"I have learned English at my, er, previous school." What did this all mean? He would have to pull Kagome aside for a talk after this.  
  
"Well then, you still must take a language. Which one were you last learning?"  
  
Kagome thought before mouthing it to him. What was the easiest language to learn? Inuyasha was looking at her helplessly. Without thinking, she murmured, "French."  
  
"French. I was learning French."  
  
"Very well, then I will put you in a French class. You are probably in a beginner class, correct?" Kagome nodded.  
  
Mimicking Kagome, the hanyou nodded quickly.  
  
"Very well. Your 4th period study hall will be replaced with French. Report to room D7. Good luck!" The man jogged to the entrance just before the bell rang.  
  
"Kagome! What was that about?" Inuyasha was obviously confused in the swarm of bustling students around them.  
  
Well, Kagome, you're in for it this time. Or at least he is. She quickly tried to explain about languages to Inuyasha. His only response was "Keh." She shrugged it off, wished him luck, and proceeded to walk past him.  
  
Now something else was piled onto his already massive schedule! What was he going to do?  
  
At lessons that evening, Inuyasha concentrated as hard as he could. Souta was teaching, since Mrs. Higurashi was busy. Souta was playing a slow kind of music.  
  
"Try to understand Inuyasha, music is supposed to make you feel something. Do you feel anything?"  
  
"I don't. Why should I?"  
  
Souta sighed. Inuyasha could only apply skills to fighting. What was he going to do?  
  
Inuyasha thought of Kagome. Did she like music? For a second, he just let his thoughts slide, and let the music play. He was only half listening. He was concentrating on Kagome and wondering what she was doing. He cared for her more than anything. If only he could express it to her without having to tell her.  
  
"Inuyasha, music can help express your feelings without putting them in words." This early lesson came back to the hanyou. That was it! Now, he thought, I understand music.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yay, another chapter! Keep reviewing, and I'll keep writing. I might not be able to get out a chapter tomorrow, since I have SCADS of homework and tests to worry about. Ugg, now I'm already worrying about them. Hey, guess what! I aced my math quiz! Woohoo!!!!!!! Looks like all this studying is paying off! *Isuki-chan starts to feel smart* Well, hopefully I'll get one out tomorrow, but I can't make promises.  
  
~Isuki-chan 


	26. Posing The Question

Transfer Student Inuyasha! Chapter 26: Posing The Question  
  
Autumn had just changed to winter and Kagome was becoming more and more excited about the upcoming dance. Woken up early from the rising sun, she had lapsed into thought. She had a tiny thread of hope that someone would ask her to the dance, even if it weren't Inuyasha. She just loved being able to dance all your worries away, and didn't much care who she was dancing with. Although, she thought, it WOULD be nice if Inuyasha went with her. She gave a small giggle; there wasn't much chance that a stubborn hanyou like him would actually take the time to learn how to dance.  
  
A few minutes later, a drowsy hanyou was thinking almost the same. Although, in his case, he knew who he would be dancing with. Excitement coursed through his demon veins as he imagined Kagome's pleased face. He would just have to make sure that nothing went wrong. The more he thought about the dance, the more fascinated he became with this strange human ritual. When he got back home, maybe he would spread "dancing" to his world.  
  
The day passed quickly, although one point of Inuyasha's day lagged considerably. The only subject that Inuyasha couldn't understand was French. He was told that he had to memorize different ways to say words. What was the point? Kagome had told him that there was a place called "France" where people spoke "French" instead of normal Japanese.  
  
Today, Inuyasha had his first French test. He hadn't memorized a lot of the criteria and didn't have the time to think about the rest. Well, he thought, might as well get this over with. He was concentrating on the dance that was on Friday. Today was Wednesday. When the teacher handed him his test sheet, Inuyasha was startled. He knew he would fail, but didn't care all that much. It was just some stupid thing that he would never use.  
  
Placing his name at the top of the paper, Inuyasha began. The first question was, "How do you ask how someone is doing, in French." Beneath it were four possible answers. Stumped, Inuyasha let his eyes wander around the room. At the front of the classroom, his teacher was doing something with paper. He focused on the paper labeled "Answer Key". It was at just the right angle that his eyes could make out the answers. Congratulating himself for this impertinent solution, he copied down the answers. When he left the class, he was feeling cocky.  
  
In dance lessons that day, Inuyasha improved by leaps and bounds. Mrs. Higurashi improved on his "slow dance" which, he was told, was a favorite with boys and girls who cared about each other. Inuyasha surrendered himself to the dance, allowing his longing for Kagome to take over. When he opened his eyes, he saw Mrs. Higurashi staring at him, jaw opened.  
  
"Did I do it wrong?" Had he stumbled or stepped on her foot? He hadn't been paying attention.  
  
"No, you did it perfectly! In fact, you're the best slow dancer I've ever seen!"  
  
Inuyasha nearly glowed with pride. If only Kagome could see. Better yet, he told himself, she will feel it. When he danced with her, everything would be perfect and no one would get in their way, he promised to the sky. Just wait and see.  
  
Kagome was becoming depressed as the day wore on. No one seemed interested in the dance when she was around. If she brought it up, all the guys would look away. Was something wrong with her? Experimentally, she had approached Hojo. His reaction was the same as all the others. What was going on?  
  
Inuyasha mentally gave himself a pat on the back. He had spread a rumor around the school that Kagome had found a date for the dance already. Naturally, Hojo had avoided him, guessing that Inuyasha was Kagome's date. Well, Inuyasha thought, you were right on that one Hojo.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi helped him master each type of dances. By Thursday, Inuyasha had become a master of dancing, and was bursting to show Kagome his acquired skill. He had almost started dancing in the hallway in school.  
  
In French, his teacher handed him back his graded test and, surprise, it was a perfect score. After class, his teacher approached him at the door.  
  
"Inuyasha, your test score was amazing for a transfer student! How did you learn so much in so little time? I was expecting to see a low grade, and when I saw your test I rechecked it three times!"  
  
Inuyasha just smirked at the befuddled man. Maybe French wouldn't be such a bad thing after all. He had heard that French was the "romance language". Some students had said that it was used to impress girls, although Inuyasha couldn't see how. Oh well, maybe he should memorize it from now on, just in case.  
  
Kagome found herself drawn to Inuyasha lately. Did he even know there was a dance, or what it was? Maybe he should explain it to him? No, it was too late now. He would insist on learning how to dance, and there wasn't enough time. If only she had thought of this sooner. Lately, Inuyasha had been avoiding the subject whenever she brought it up. What was wrong with him? The last time she had pointed out one of the colorful banners that announced the Winter Dance, he had only given her a confused expression and walked away. Well, she couldn't blame him. He was a hanyou, after all. Then, something strange happened.  
  
"Kagome, can I ask you something?" Inuyasha pulled her over in the hall at the end of the day. Most of the other students were already in class.  
  
"Sure, what is it?" Her heart started to leap for no reason. What was going on?  
  
"I, er, would you.." He seemed to be staling. "Wouldyougotothedancewithme?"  
  
Kagome took a second to process this. Inuyasha had just asked her to the dance? Surprising herself, she replied, "Yes, I'd love to."  
  
Inuyasha smiled, then ran off to class.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yay, I found the time to write a chapter! Hey, I just finished the whole Inuyasha series! Hyaku, Sere-chan, and I got together and watched the last part. Then we watched the movie. Both my friends bought the whole series and the movie, although I had no money. **Sob** Well, here's to Inuyasha!  
  
~Isuki-chan 


	27. Watching The Clock

Transfer Student Inuyasha! Chapter 27: Watching The Clock  
  
The creature had tired of waiting. It had faithfully waited by the well for day, and had decided that it would go in search of its prey. The one called Kagome had the shards. The one called Kagome would die.  
  
Inuyasha felt as if the day couldn't be any longer. The dance started at 7 and went until 9:30. It had taken Inuyasha a little to figure out how "watches" worked, but after he figured it out, he purchased one at a nearby shop. Now, he couldn't stop glancing at it. Why did it take so long for the time to change? Was it broken? He sighed; he would just have to wait.  
  
Kagome had been experiencing the same kind of feeling as Inuyasha. All day she had been planning what she would wear. Hopefully Inuyasha knew about a tuxedo.  
  
Whenever one caught the other's eye, they would blush uncontrollably. Noticing this, her friends assumed that their earlier guess was correct. Inuyasha and Kagome were going to the dance together. All day, they wouldn't leave her alone about it. She finally had to run away whenever she saw them in the halls. The girls couldn't of been more clueless.  
  
On one such occasion, Kagome turned a corner and bumped into something. Turning to apologize, she saw that it was Inuyasha!  
  
"Well well, if it isn't Kagome Higurashi. What are you doing running around corners? Don't you know that you shouldn't run in the halls?" Somewhere along the line, Inuyasha had learned the school rules. She wondered how he had learned them.  
  
"Inuyasha, please. My friends are coming and I REALLY don't want them to catch me. Can't we discuss this later?" She attempted to scoot around him, but he blocked her.  
  
"Your friends? What kind of friends do you have that you run away from them? You'd better stick with someone like me who's trustworthy," Inuyasha smirked. When he caught her distressed look, he pulled her into an empty classroom where she took up a post at the door.  
  
In the dark, Kagome watched for her friends, thinking. What had Inuyasha meant by that? Why was he staying with her in this room? She received her answer when she turned to look at him.  
  
Inuyasha's face gave away his thoughts. She could read a look of pure affection and on his face. He stared at her for another second before turning away, embarrassed.  
  
What had he been thinking, staring at her like that? Baka, he told himself. He had to watch himself lately.  
  
When the chasing girls went past, Inuyasha and Kagome proceeded into the abandoned corridor. Kagome was distressed.  
  
"Now what am I going to do? I'm late for English!"  
  
Inuyasha just smiled. He was late for French. This wasn't necessarily a bad thing. "Why don't we just skip it this once?" At her upset face he rephrased the question.  
  
"Would you like to stay here, instead of being embarrassed in front of the class?"  
  
Kagome thought hard. It would be better to receive punishment alone then in front of a class. She hoped her friends didn't find out that she was skipping class for Inuyasha!  
  
"Fine, but let's not stay here." Kagome led Inuyasha down the corridor and up the stairs at the end. Inuyasha blindly followed. He had never been up these stairs before. He caught a glimpse of a sign reading "roof". Oh, good idea Kagome.  
  
When they reached the roof, Kagome sat down on the old foundation. Absentmindedly, she began to shiver. Inuyasha hugged her waist so that they were pressed together, staring up into the sky. Kagome's head rested on Inuyasha's shoulder. They sat like that, in silence, for the period.  
  
For the rest of the day, Inuyasha didn't need to check his watch so much. He knew that the dance would come.  
  
When the final bell rang, Inuyasha was considering skipping Fencing Club. Something inside was telling him to go though, so he went.  
  
When the club began, Inuyasha was paired up with Hojo AGAIN. It seemed that Hojo was the only one who could come near his level of skill. He could still dispatch Hojo as easily as when he first did. Apparently, there would be a fencing competition with another school in a week.  
  
Hojo HAD to beat Inuyasha this time. He was aware that Inuyasha and Kagome were together, and if he beat Inuyasha, he would be able to go out with Kagome! He had to work hard!  
  
Fencing ended, and the two went home. Kagome didn't stay at the house for very long though. Kagome went out with her mom to shop for a dress, and Inuyasha stayed home to make sure his new tuxedo fit properly. All was going well, thought Inuyasha.  
  
The tux was a perfect fit. Experimentally, Inuyasha tried dancing in it. It was a little more confining then the school outfit, but it wouldn't throw him off. As long as Hojo stayed out of things, tonight would be wonderful.  
  
Kagome came home later with the new dress. She refused to show it to Inuyasha yet, since she wanted him to see it on her. She climbed the stairs, hastily tried on the dress, and then descended towards a waiting Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha was staring absently at the floor, waiting for Kagome to come back down again so they could go. A movement caught his eye at the top of the stairs, and he looked up. When he caught sight of his Kagome, his jaw dropped and he couldn't keep his eyes off her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Oooooooh, please don't hate me for ending it there! I had to go, and that was the closest I'd get to an ending point for a while. The next part's good though, so I'll try to get it out soon. Wish me luck!  
  
~Isuki-chan 


	28. On Their Way

Transfer Student Inuyasha! Chapter 28: On Their Way  
  
Standing at the top of the stairs, leaning against the banister, was Kagome. She was celestially clad in an elegant midnight blue garment. The thin sleeves resembled flower petals that fell nearly down to Kagome's forearms. The dress' collar was low enough to tempt a staring Inuyasha. The girl's hair was twisted into an angelic bun. On her feet, Kagome wore silk blue dress shoes and around Kagome's neck was a thin chain of silver with small gem shards hanging together underneath her chin. Looking closer, Inuyasha realized that the fine necklace was made out of the Shikon shards!  
  
The flowing dress trailed slightly on the ground as she descended the stairs, toward a handsome hanyou. To tell the truth, Kagome was as startled as Inuyasha. The hanyou looked so noble and majestic in his becoming tuxedo. His jet-black hair still hung loosely behind him, as he held out an arm for her to take. She smiled radiantly and gripped the extended arm. Wait a minute, black hair?  
  
"Inuyasha, your hair."  
  
Inuyasha gazed at his locks and swore under his breath. He hadn't realized that it was the first of a new month.  
  
"Inuyasha, it's alright. You are still you, even if you are a human tonight."  
  
Inuyasha searched her face. If she didn't mind his appearance, should he? Sighing, he decided that tonight, his hanyou abilities shouldn't matter.  
  
The youkai leaped through the old well. He was not surprised to find himself in a completely new world. He had watched the hanyou and the human do it, so why couldn't he?  
  
All the new smells and sounds overcame the youkai for a few minutes. Finally, sensing the shards that he had come for, he began a frenzied pace towards his prey.  
  
Inuyasha couldn't stop himself from gazing at Kagome longingly. Recognizing his stares, Kagome blushed. Feeling he should make the moment less uncomfortable, Inuyasha cleared his throat.  
  
"Kagome, you look...beautiful."  
  
If possible, this made Kagome blush more. Inuyasha strengthened his hold on her gentle arm. At his caring touch, Kagome gazed into his now blue eyes with comfort. They matched now. His eyes were the deep blue of her dress.  
  
"Arigato Inuyasha. You look great too."  
  
Inuyasha smiled and turned his attention back to the road in front of them. Maybe he would wear a tuxedo more often, since he would be in Kagome's world for a while. Suddenly, Inuyasha sensed something.  
  
"Can you feel something coming Kagome?"  
  
"Hai. There are two shards coming straight towards us. What should we do?"  
  
Inuyasha puzzled this over. He had to make sure they got to the dance in time. Should he fight this thing? If he didn't, there would still be trouble. Most likely, the youkai had come for them. Making up his mind, he turned so that his back was to Kagome.  
  
"Stay behind me Kagome. Don't let your dress get dirty."  
  
"Inuyasha?" Inuyasha turned to the startled girl. "Please, try to stay clean, and be careful."  
  
He nodded, and waited for the youkai to reach them. His wait was not long. A dust cloud appeared on the horizon, and continued until it had barreled down the abandoned street. Stopping in front of Inuyasha, he turned blood red eyes to the pair.  
  
To Kagome, this monster resembled a cheetah. Its bared fangs reached past its chin, and black spots covered its flank.  
  
"Inuyasha, be careful! I can sense a shard on its fang, and one on its tail!"  
  
"Keh." Inuyasha instinctively reached for Tetsusaiga, but realized that he had left it behind, not wanting it to get in the way. Instead, he clenched his human nails and waited for the monster to make the first move.  
  
"Give me the shards or die humans!" The creature's deep baritone voice addressed Kagome.  
  
"I'm your opponent, bastard! Stay away from her!" Enraged, Inuyasha leapt at the cheetah's eyes, attempting to blind him.  
  
Kagome knew that Inuyasha didn't have as good a chance without Tetsusaiga. More importantly, he had none of his previous powers. She had to do something. Glancing around, she only saw twigs and useless garbage. What could she do with that?  
  
Inuyasha quickly realized that he was fighting a losing battle. Stubbornly, he continued to wrestle with the larger, more powerful youkai. He felt as if the monster were toying with him. It fell halfheartedly onto Inuyasha, attempting to crush him under his great weight. Inuyasha cried out, unused to the weak human body that was giving way.  
  
Seeing Inuyasha's predicament, Kagome began frightened. There was no way he could destroy a beast that had two Shikon shards in his human form! Watching Inuyasha wretch in pain, she was pushed over the edge. She wouldn't allow a youkai to take Inuyasha from her. Tonight was supposed to be special, and now it had been ruined!  
  
Inuyasha was losing consciousness fast. He gave one final struggle under the youkai's side. His last thought was that he had ruined his tuxedo. Kagome would be mad. Darkness closed in, and he gave up on the struggle.  
  
Kagome began to glow with power. She stalked over to the youkai, a shudder running through her body. What was this power she was feeling? Blinding lights exploded from her figure, enveloping the night sky. She too had to struggle to stay awake. She glanced at Inuyasha and saw that he was breathing, and that the youkai had vanished. Had she killed the youkai? Weary and afraid, she collapsed on Inuyasha.  
  
When Inuyasha woke, he noticed warmth pinning him to the ground. A painful headache had woken him. He saw that he was alive, and even better, Kagome was with him! Checking her frail body for injury, he only noted exhaustion.  
  
The sky was still a raven black, so he assumed that he hadn't been unconscious too long. He lifted her onto his shoulder and carried her over to an abandoned building. There, he lay her against the brick frame and waited for her to wake up. Any questions he had about their impossible escape would wait for her recovery.  
  
He observed that her dress was still as elegant and dazzling as before. How had she remained clean? Examining his own clothes, he realized that he was nearly as unsullied! They were the luckiest couple to escape not only without a wound, but to escape without ripping their garments! Maybe they would be able to make it to the dance once Kagome woke up.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well, I quickly realized that I really enjoy writing this fic. I might not be able to take my planned vacation from writing, although I'm sure you all won't mind.^-^ I'm sorry that it's taking so long for Kagome and Inuyasha to get to the dance, but I assure you, they WILL get there. I tried to make this chapter more describing and longer than the others. Did you notice any difference? Cheers!  
  
~Isuki-chan 


	29. Balcony

Transfer Student Inuyasha! Chapter 29: Balcony  
  
Inuyasha carefully laid Kagome down on the hard ground, and went to where the youkai had been. He knelt and traced patterns in the dirt, searching for the Shikon shard. He finally found it, picked it up, and carried it back to Kagome. When he reached her, however, he saw that she was awake!  
  
"Kagome, are you alright?" He knelt by her side in anticipation. Wordlessly, he handed her the shard, and she strung it on her necklace with the others.  
  
"Hai, I'm fine. I was just tired that's all." He was about to ask her about the strange light that had surrounded her, and the power he had felt, when she bolted upright.  
  
"Inuyasha!!!" He searched the area, what was wrong now? Another youkai? "Inuyasha, the dance! What time is it?"  
  
"Baka! I thought something was WRONG! Don't scare me like that!" Seeing the scared look on his face, Kagome calmed down.  
  
"Inuyasha, please, lets go to the dance. Is there still time?"  
  
The now human boy glanced at his wrist and replied, "It's about 8:30. We still have time!" Surprising himself, he swept Kagome onto his back, and whisked down the road as quickly as his human feet could take him.  
  
When they arrived, Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's hand and they cascaded into the school. When they reached the dance, Inuyasha gasped. The room was midnight black, except for the many colored lights that flashed from the ceiling. Music blared from the far corner, and decorations were covering the walls. Strewn around the dance floor were groups, just as dressed up as Inuyasha and Kagome, dancing to the music. Inuyasha was glad that he didn't have his hanyou ears, or he'd probably break an eardrum.  
  
Kagome headed towards the punch table, where her friends were stationed. They seemed to be plotting something, and she wanted to know what was going on. Inuyasha dumbly followed.  
  
"Hey Kagome, have you shown Inuyasha the balcony yet?" The speaking girl winked at the two.  
  
"What's the balcony?" Inuyasha was oblivious to the plotting girls around him.  
  
A slow song came on, and Kagome pulled Inuyasha to the dance floor, trying to make him forget about the balcony. Maybe she'd show him later, if she was in the mood.  
  
Inuyasha grinned; this was what he had practiced for. He slid his arms around Kagome. She did the same, placing her arms around his waist. Her head found his shoulder, and they both gave in to the music.  
  
Kagome was in Heaven. Inuyasha's shoulder felt so...good. His hair pressed against her head and she could smell pine on him. She nuzzled closer to him and purred.  
  
Was she purring? Inuyasha chuckled to himself. She was like a sweet kitten, all pressed against his neck. When the song ended, Inuyasha asked her the question that had been bothering him.  
  
"Kagome, what is the balcony? Can you show me?" Unwillingly, Kagome took her head off his neck and faced his purple gaze. She was willing to show him now.  
  
Taking his hand once again, she led him out of the room and up and down a few flights of stairs. Inuyasha felt like he was going through a maze. At the top of the next staircase, Kagome paused in front of a large door. It was the only thing at the top of these stairs, so he assumed it was their destination. He took a step forward and pulled the knob to open the wooden boundary.  
  
A cold draft blew into their faces as Inuyasha took in the wondrous scene around him. They were on a small balcony, with just enough room for two people to stand comfortably. In front of them, Inuyasha could see lights and houses for miles. Directly beneath them, there was a small flower garden with a stone bench. They were at least four stories up! A flurry of snow danced across the sky as they silently stood there.  
  
Kagome watched his face, pleased with the look of awe. She stepped closer to him, shivering slightly from the chill.  
  
"Inuyasha, this is one of the most beautiful sights in the city. What do you think?"  
  
Inuyasha focused only on her eyes and answered, his voice dripping with affection, "Kagome, I've seen one thing that's more beautiful."  
  
Kagome would have died from happiness on the spot, but tradition stopped her. She had to tell him the story of the balcony.  
  
"Inuyasha, I have to tell you about this balcony; there's a story behind it." Seeing that she had his attention, she continued. "Once, a few years ago, a boy and a girl from different backgrounds swore an oath. Both hated each other with a passion, and swore that they would do everything in each other's power to make each other miserable. When the girl was having a particularly bad night at a dance, she went to the flower garden, and began to cry on the bench. The boy had found the balcony at the same time, and saw the weeping girl. Planning another of his horrible tricks, he was about to run down to her, but something stopped him. They say that the gods saw the two, and changed their hearts. The boy went to the girl, and instead of hurting her more, he comforted her and they fell in love. Now, they say that anyone who visits this balcony will be comforted by the one that usually hurts them."  
  
Seeing that Kagome had finished, Inuyasha smirked. "Kagome, do you believe the story?"  
  
"I don't know. I've never seen it work for anyone before, but I guess it could work."  
  
He leaned in closer. "It's true, my kitten." His lips met hers and they both were hurled into a warm passionate kiss. Drowning in pleasure, Kagome kissed him back. Kitten? So, was that what he would now be calling her?  
  
Minutes past and they refused to break their embrace. Why can't he always be with me like this, Kagome wondered. Things would be so much simpler....Unconsciously, she shivered.  
  
Inuyasha noted the shiver and broke their embrace. 'Kagome, we have to go back, or you will get sick from the cold."  
  
Kagome pleaded with him, "Please Inuyasha, it feels so good up here with you. Can't we stay just a little longer?"  
  
"Sit then."  
  
Confused by his request, Kagome replied, "No, why do you want me to sit?"  
  
Inuyasha sat down and she followed his example. "Didn't you notice anything just then Kagome?"  
  
She thought, "Oh my god! The sit command didn't work!"  
  
"Hai, I was thinking this might be. You see, since I'm human, it doesn't work on me."  
  
Kagome's thoughts raced. What would he do now that she didn't have any control on him? She depended on that control! She had never tried to sit him when he was human before...  
  
"Relax kitten. You're cold." He wrapped his arms around her and they snuggled together in the numbing cold.  
  
"I'm not cold." She was a little upset that he had found out how to neutralize the spell. She shivered harder and goose bumps appeared.  
  
"That's one argument that you can't win. Anyway, the only reason that I wanted to find out about the spell was, now you won't be able to stop me from doing this." He kissed her once again, putting all his love into the kiss.  
  
I would want to stop him from this? She responded to his kiss with her own love, and they both gave kiss after kiss. Neither one of them could come up with any reason to stop.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Taadaa! The long awaited chapter has finally come! As requested, I put more Inuyasha/Kagome in, although I was planning on doing this anyway. Wow, this chapter was LONG! Gotta go!  
  
~Isuki-chan 


	30. A Little Water Never Hurt Anyone

Transfer Student Inuyasha! Chapter 30: A Little Water Never Hurt Anyone  
  
The snow outside the window was falling in great clumps. Now that winter had decided to start, it looked as if it wouldn't stop! All along the busy streets near Kagome's house were people bundled up in their warmest clothing, heading to work and other places. Some could scarcely be seen under the dense layers.  
  
^-^-^-^-^-^-^  
  
An alarm clock went off, followed by a swatting hand and a groan. Kagome tossed over in her bed and covered her face with a pillow, closely resembling the people outside her window. She had definitely stayed out to late at that dance; it didn't feel anything like eight o' clock.  
  
A sleepy hanyou entered the room, his acute ears picking up the noise. Boy was he glad that he had his youkai hearing back! His hair was tussled from sleeping on it strangely.  
  
After a feel seconds, he noticed that Kagome had no intention of ever getting up. "Kagome, get up!" He wasn't about to let her sleep in on a Saturday. Today was the day that they could escape school!  
  
A low voice came from beneath the heavy covers. "I don't want to, and you can't make me."  
  
Inuyasha only chuckled. Before he had gone to sleep the previous night, he had decided that some things had to change. One, Kagome's sit command gave her too much power. How was he supposed to be the dominant in the pair if she could stop him from doing anything? He would no longer allow her to do everything her way. She was becoming spoiled, and he didn't want his Kagome like that.  
  
"Kagome, this is your final warning. Get up or I'll make you get up."  
  
At this, Kagome sat up. Her half open eyes glared at the hanyou with suspicion. "What makes you think that YOU can stop ME? Didn't you forget something?" She gestured towards his necklace with one hand.  
  
Grinning, he crossed his arms and waited for what he knew was coming. In fact, he was hoping for it.  
  
"OSUWARI!!!" As Inuyasha was about to drop, he grabbed Kagome around the waist. Both went barreling into the floor, tangled around each other. The outstretched figure of Inuyasha had pinned Kagome to the ground.  
  
"Baka, get off me! OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI!!!!!" Kagome grinded her teeth together as each new command brought the two closer and closer together (if that's possible).  
  
A whisper in her ear stopped her from pummeling the male in the back.  
  
"Kagome, don't you get it? The more you say that, the longer we both stay down here. Besides, you're already up, why do you still care?"  
  
When the spell wore off, Inuyasha raised himself a little off the ground. "Kitten, you can't always have your way."  
  
Kagome was becoming very upset. The baka! Why did he have to be on top of her? Suppose someone came in?  
  
Right on queue, the door burst open. Souta held onto the doorknob and called into the room. "Kagome, time to get up!" Realizing that she wasn't anywhere to be seen, he backed out. At the last second he looked down and gasped.  
  
"I..Inuyasha? Kagome, what is he doing on top of you? It's only eight o' clock in the morning, isn't it a little early?"  
  
Kagome turned a bright red and tried to disappear into the floor. Unfortunately, it seemed that Inuyasha was quit content to lie on top of her all day. She decided to politely ask him to get off. "Inuyasha, please GET OFF OF ME!!!"  
  
Inuyasha's ears twitched back at the sudden noise, but he got off of Kagome. Brushing herself off, Kagome faced the frozen Souta.  
  
"Souta, what do you mean it's early?! What is in that dirty little mind of yours?" Kagome reached to grab her brother, but anticipating her move, Souta had already bolted downstairs. "Souta, you're lucky that I'm too tired to chase you, or you'd be in REAL trouble!"  
  
Inuyasha tipped his head towards the ceiling and started sniggering. His attempts to stop his outburst, however, were in vain.  
  
"BUAHAHAHAHAAAAA!!!!!!!!!"  
  
A few minutes later, laughter subsided, Inuyasha left the room still chuckling. "Kagome.I'll..haha!..let you get dressed now." He shoved aside the door and went downstairs. The house echoed with the uproar.  
  
After a few minutes, Inuyasha noticed that Kagome STILL wasn't up. What was wrong now? Examining the house, he thought of another plan to get her out of bed.  
  
Kagome was so tired, she didn't think she could get dressed. Since when did Inuyasha act so controlling? Maybe just a few more minutes of sleep wouldn't hurt. Hitting the bed, she fell asleep instantly.  
  
In her dreams, Kagome was paddling a small boat along a river. Inuyasha looked as if he were floating on the water in front of her, leading her way. Suddenly, a wind hit her full in the face, knocking the boat over. Water surrounded her.  
  
Bolting awake, Kagome screamed. That was cold! Freezing water was hitting her square on the chest. Blocking her face, she managed to look for a brief instant at the attacker. Inuyasha had found a hose!  
  
Inuyasha put a finger over the nozzle of his new weapon for a second. "Kagome, I don't know what this strange tool is, but it seems to like me! Are you ready to get up now?"  
  
Kagome could practically see the smirk on his face and in his eyes. Well that was fine, two could play at that game.  
  
"OSUWARI!"  
  
Apparently, Inuyasha had been prepared for this, also. He hit the ground, but he had positioned himself so that he could twist the hose a little, following her until she was out of the room. The hanyou used his ears and nose to track where Kagome went. Unleashing his weapon, he felt Kagome tense up from his blind position.  
  
"Aaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kagome had to stop this!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Wow, sorry I took so long on this chapter. I've been sick, plus I've had writers block. Don't ask how I got an idea for this chapter....Anyway, review review review! Arigato! Nasty nasty strep throat...  
  
~Isuki-chan 


	31. Bathroom Brawl

Transfer Student Inuyasha! Chapter 31: Bathroom Brawl  
  
At that moment, the spell ran out, and Inuyasha sprang up from the floor. He was just in time to see Kagome speeding straight at him!  
  
Kagome had very few thoughts running through her head as she attempted to tackle Inuyasha. At the last second, she ducked into his stomach, sending him back to the ground. She grasped at the hose and turned his scheme against him.  
  
Understanding Kagome's dislike of this tool, Inuyasha yelped from the chill. Shock had stopped him from dodging her, but now it was too late. When the shower ended, he swung a clawed hand up in an attempt to grab Kagome, only to find that Kagome wasn't there!  
  
Kagome dashed down the hallway, feet padding against the ground, with a finger over the nozzle. Returning the hose to its original position in the bathroom, she turned the nozzle to stop the flow. Turning to the doorway, she saw that it was blocked by a furious hanyou. Inuyasha had his limbs stretched across the frame like a spider that had just caught its prey.  
  
"Please Inuyasha, let me go!" Kagome fumed at the controlling hanyou. All this over getting out of bed?!  
  
Grinning, the replied, "Not until we have a few things straight Kitten. First of all, you can't be so lazy." Noticing the expression on her face, he defensively retorted, "I wasn't being unreasonable! Baka, you take everything so..hard!"  
  
"I do not! Besides Inuyasha, I wouldn't be so demanding if I were you!" She gestured to his necklace.  
  
Growling, Inuyasha pounced on her, knocking her against the sink. Shocked, Kagome's body refused to move. The hanyou pressed himself close to her and whispered, "Kagome, you rely too much on that spell! Don't you ever wonder what would happen if it was removed?"  
  
Flustered by his strange actions, Kagome only stared at him. What WOULD she do? More importantly, what would HE do? He would leave her and run to Kikyo. But lately, they had been so close. Would that end?  
  
"I wouldn't even have to consider that Inuyasha. You'd be gone before I could do anything."  
  
Now it was Inuyasha's turn to think. He cared for Kagome. Being with her brought happiness and bliss. Would that stop after his curse was lifted? Was it the only excuse he had to stay with Kagome?  
  
"K..Kagome." Bringing his arms behind her, he fiercely hugged her to his body.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Souta whistled as he climbed the steps to the bathroom. On his shoulder was a towel, which slowly slid down as he walked. Reaching the door, he peeked inside. He stared wide-eyed at what he saw. Inuyasha was on top of Kagome in the bathroom! Flipping against the hallway wall, he made a brief decision. He would take his bath later.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha ran his clawed hand against Kagome's sort cheek. Her eyes searched his for answers. Would he really leave her if the spell was lifted?  
  
Not knowing what to say, Inuyasha only hugged her tighter to him, their faces nearly pressed together. He could practically feel Kagome's indecision. He never was very good with words. If only something would break the silence.  
  
As if on queue, Kagome's mom shouted, "Kagome, you need to get up! Breakfast is ready!" Without a word, Inuyasha let go of Kagome. Silently, he tried to explain his feelings to her with a glance, before he left the room.  
  
Puzzled with his last look at her, Kagome lingered. What had he been trying to say with those golden eyes? Could she ever know him well enough to give him all of her love? She slowly made her way to the kitchen downstairs.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
At breakfast, Inuyasha and Kagome barely spoke to each other. The only words spoken were when Mrs. Higurashi said, "Kagome, Inuyasha, why are you both so drenched?" Neither answered, and the woman understood. Something had happened between them, and she had to break the ice.  
  
"Kagome, why don't you take Inuyasha around the town? I don't think he's seen the tour of our town yet." Mrs. Higurashi looked at both faces hoping for a reaction.  
  
Perking up, Kagome looked up from her pancakes. "Inuyasha, would you like to see where we like to hangout?" Noticing his interested look, she grinned. "Maybe I'll show you the video arcade and McDonalds, but you have to behave."  
  
Innocent as could be, Inuyasha replied, "Hai. But what's McDonalds and a video arcade?"  
  
Dashing upstairs to change, Kagome called over her shoulder to the hanyou. "You'll soon find out!" She chuckled before disappearing in her room and bolting the door. There was no way Inuyasha would come in on her again.  
  
Deciding to change his own clothes, Inuyasha thought to himself. He had successfully done his job. Kagome was now awake!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Another short chappy, sorry everyone! I just started a new fic called "Trials of Subsequent Time". It's kind of like this one, but after the first chapter, it goes in a COMPLETELY different direction. I planned it out better also. I will be spending more time on that one, so sorry if updates don't happen as soon as you'd all like. Cheers!  
  
~Isuki-chan 


	32. Jealousy?

Transfer Student Inuyasha! Chapter 32: Jealousy?  
  
When both Kagome and Inuyasha were dressed and cleaned up, they left the house. Kagome took the lead since Inuyasha didn't know where the video arcade was.  
  
A few minutes later, Kagome halted in front of a small brick building only about a quarter of a mile from the house. Inuyasha crossed his arms and dismissed the unimpressive building. "Are you sure this is it Kagome?"  
  
"Keh!" Kagome quickly covered her mouth with a hand. Inuyasha just grinned and grabbed her other hand, pulling her into the "arcade".  
  
The building looked to be abandoned. No one was inside, except for an old friendly looking shopkeeper. He motioned them to come over.  
  
"Can I help you young kids? Or are you here for the arcade?" Inuyasha looked behind the desk and saw that he was apparently selling black, small boxes. This time was definitely strange!  
  
"Uh, we're just here to hang out." Kagome led Inuyasha back towards the front of the store. The place was very dim and musty. Kagome had said that it was a popular place to "hang out" though, so it was probably just too early for others to come.  
  
As if Kagome could hear what Inuyasha was thinking, she stated, "See, I told you it's too early! Did you really have to get me out of bed? Usually people like to sleep on Saturdays!"  
  
"Baka, if I had let you sleep, this place would be packed with other people!" Not understanding what Inuyasha was getting at, Kagome attempted to explain to him how the arcade games worked. She pointed to a game that was in the corner on their left and dropped a coin in.  
  
"This one over here is a pinball machine. You pull this lever towards you and a ball is released. Then you have to use these flippers to.." While she was talking, Inuyasha had pulled the lever and set the ball in motion. She watched as he expertly kept the ball towards the top of the display. She could only watch in awe as his points skyrocketed before her eyes. At last, the ball dropped between the flippers.  
  
"But how did you know..?"  
  
"It was a simple machine. What is the point in this device?" Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at a befuddled Kagome.  
  
"It's for fun. Friends try to beat each other's scores. There really isn't any point besides that."  
  
Inuyasha leaned over and whispered in her ear, "Alright Kitten, you try to beat mine then. I'd be surprised if you got anywhere close."  
  
Blushing from the challenge, Kagome shoved him over and stood in front of the game. Inserting another coin, she pulled the lever and began.  
  
The hanyou watched cautiously for a few seconds, and then he stood behind her. While she was occupied, he slipped his arms around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder where he could observe her actions. Surprised, Kagome let the ball drop, but she didn't move.  
  
The elderly shopkeeper got an idea. Those too youths looked like they cared about each other. Smiling to himself, he flipped a few switches that resided behind his desk.  
  
The speakers overhead turned on and began to play a slow song. Taking the hint, Inuyasha turned Kagome around, but kept his arms wrapped around her waist. Kagome looped her arms around Inuyasha and rested her head against his neck and shoulder. Together, they swayed to the music.  
  
This dancing stuff is really great, Inuyasha thought to himself. Maybe he could bring it to his time when he figured out a way to go back. A little corner of his mind argued that he wouldn't need to go back. But in response, he remembered the Shikon No Tama, and his promise to Kikyo. He had to go back, if only to finish things with her.  
  
Suddenly a little bell rang, interrupting Inuyasha's thoughts. Looking towards the noise, he saw that someone was coming in. Reluctant to break apart, he gave Kagome a squeeze.  
  
Kagome clung closer to the hanyou, but turned just enough so that she could see who was walking in on them. When she saw who it was, she hastily broke away from Inuyasha's hold. It was Hojo! Not only that, but Hojo had brought a girl! Her cheeks flushed and she looked down at the ancient rug.  
  
Observing her actions, Inuyasha snarled. Was that jealousy that he smelled on her? Didn't they already go through this?! Kagome was his, and he had made that clear to Hojo. Maybe he should make this clear to Kagome.  
  
Hojo turned away from his girl and saw Kagome standing across the room looking embarrassed. When he noticed Inuyasha he turned away.  
  
Did Hojo just ignore her? Kagome knew that she didn't like Hojo that way, but it still hurt that he'd gotten over her so easily. Well what had she been expecting him to do, wait around for her? Yes, a small part of her mind told her. She decided to say hello to him.  
  
"Hey Hojo! What are you doing here?" Kagome glanced at the girl, but she didn't recognize her.  
  
"Uh, hey Kagome. I was just coming to hang out. I think I'll go now." Hojo was obviously uncomfortable with Inuyasha being only a few feet away.  
  
Before Hojo could exit, Inuyasha swept Kagome onto his shoulder and dashed out the door. Pounding her fists on the hanyou back, she yowled, "I'll say it if you don't let me down Inuyasha!"  
  
"Not while you're on my shoulder you won't!" Inuyasha chuckled at her annoyance. Yes, things were definitely going to change around here.  
  
Kagome halted her threats at this statement. Since when was Inuyasha so cocky and controlling? He probably thought that he was clever, coming up with all these ways to stop her from saying the subduing command. Too bad she didn't make the word "grovel" or something like that when she first met him.  
  
Inuyasha jumped up to the highest bough of a nearby tree. When he was safely on the branch, he set Kagome down on his lap. Just great, Kagome thought. Now I can't say the word here either! What's worse, I can't get down without his help! Staring down at the street below, she gulped and tried not to think about it. Turning to Inuyasha, she scowled.  
  
"What's all this about you baka! You know how much I dislike heights!"  
  
"Hai, but I needed to talk to you somewhere safe." By safe, he must mean somewhere that I can't subdue him, Kagome thought. "What was going on back there? Was that jealousy that I smelt on you in that arcade?"  
  
Sighing, Kagome became very interested in the bark on the branch. "I wasn't jealous. I don't even like Hojo!"  
  
"Then you'd better explain this to me wench, before I beat the shit out of that Hojo!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
YAY!!!! Wow, I'm really sorry that I took so long on this chapter. Things have been really busy, and I've been trying to work on my other fic. Please don't hate me! Wow, thanks for all the reviews everyone! *huggles* You guys/girls are the best. In fact, I might even get out the next chapter relatively soon for you. I hate to leave you at cliffys, but it was necessary. Anyway, don't you love how all the people who love anime get along so well? At least with me this is true. I have another little story for you, so skip it over if you don't like stories:  
  
I was at a football game a while ago. (I hate football, but I was forced into going. Baka peer pressure..!) I had made the mistake of wearing my Evangelion shirt, and I was being tormented by one of my friends. Fortunately my other friend was there and she stuck up for me. Anyway, I was sitting there trying to focus on the game. The dialogue was something like this:  
  
Isuki-chan: "Can't you just leave me alone? Watch the game for crying out loud.." *mumblemumble*  
  
Friend: "Heheh, of course. You Pokemon lovers get so insulted so easily."  
  
Isuki-chan: "I do NOT like Pokemon!"  
  
Narrator: A random stranger walks by. I think that he's a grade above me. He's, er, not too bad looking either.  
  
Random stranger: "Hey, I love that shirt! Do you watch that show?"  
  
Isuki-chan: (Trying to act like she knows it like the back of her hand) "Yeah, I love it! Do you watch a lot of anime? Evangelion is pretty depressing. Have you ever seen Inuyasha?"  
  
Random stranger: "Yeah, that's like my favorite show!"  
  
Anyway, my friend and I talked to this guy for practically the rest of the bring game. It was so fun! My other friends made no other comments on my shirt. So, I hope you liked this long chapter! Cheers!  
  
~Isuki-chan 


	33. Remember Me In The Stars

Transfer Student Inuyasha! Chapter 33: Remember Me In The Stars  
  
"I..Inuyasha?" Kagome trembled at his fury.  
  
"Kagome answer me! What was that with Hojo?" The tree shook with each word spat out of the hanyou's mouth.  
  
"I..It's nothing. Really I don't care about him." Seeing that Inuyasha wasn't convinced, Kagome sighed. Leaning in, she gave him a small kiss on the cheek. "I don't care about him like that, ok? I was only unused to seeing him with a girl."  
  
"Keh." Embarrassed, Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist and jumped down. As soon as his feet padded lightly on the firm ground, Kagome breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"HENTAI!!!!!!!" The scream shook the hut as a very angry Sango chased Miroku outside. She brought Haraikotsu down on his head as soon as she caught up with him.  
  
Shippo sighed. Things were very boring without Inuyasha and Kagome. The daily battles fought between Sango and Miroku were becoming a monotonous routine. If only there was some way to go and get them!  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
After spending the day around town with Inuyasha, Kagome was content to just lie outside underneath the canopy of stars. Inuyasha had gone inside to wash up; Kagome had already done so.  
  
After a few minutes of stargazing, a figure approached her and lay down beside her. Inuyasha laid his head on his outstretched arms and silently duplicated Kagome's gaze.  
  
As soon as Kagome began to wonder if Inuyasha was going to ask her more about Hojo, he spoke.  
  
"Kagome, what do you see in the stars?"  
  
So this wasn't about Hojo. Kagome pondered the deep question before answering.  
  
"I see a beautiful light that will live for all of our future generations. I see something unreachable, but never unreal. I think of stars as a promise that one day we will become greater than we are right now, and we will find a way to grab the stars and hang onto them forever." Kagome surprised herself with her elaborate answer.  
  
Inuyasha silently pondered. What had made him ask this question? What did he care about something that was so far away? Maybe it was enough that she seemed to care about them. But if she had asked the question, what would he have said?  
  
As if reading his mind, Kagome questioned, "What is it that you see when you look at stars?"  
  
The hanyou thought back to his childhood and what he had always been told about stars. His mother had taught him..  
  
**FLASHBACK**  
  
A giggling four-year-old version of Inuyasha chased after his mother. She had raced into the woods ahead of him with only the tail of her red kimono visible. By the time Inuyasha had entered the forest, he had lost his mother completely. Suddenly feeling afraid and alone, he turned around a tried to find his way back, only to realize that forest surrounded him on all sides.  
  
"Inuyasha!" His mother jumped up from behind him and mercilessly tickled him until he dropped to his knees.  
  
"Mother, why are we here?" the tiny hanyou asked.  
  
"We aren't there yet silly. Come on, follow me!" The lady grabbed his tiny-clawed hand and led him away deeper into the forest.  
  
The pair reached a small clearing and the lady motioned for Inuyasha to lie down on the cool dew-swept grass. She gathered his head onto her chest and pointed upwards to the night sky.  
  
"Do you see those lights Inu child? They are the stars."  
  
Curious as to what this had to do with anything, Inuyasha listened to her heartbeat reverberate as she spoke.  
  
"Do you hear my heart beating Inu child? I can hear yours as clearly as a bird's morning song. The heartbeat shows that inside, we are all different but the same. To the gods who reside among those stars, we are so similar that it seems ridiculous that some of us are given more fame than others. When we die, our souls will meet with the gods and they will see us for who we are."  
  
Inuyasha nodded. He had heard this many times before from his mother. Still eagerly listening, he waited for a new part of the story to come.  
  
"If the gods see us as worthy, we are placed among the stars and our faces are engraved in the sky. Throughout your life Inu my love, always do what the gods would see as righteous."  
  
"Hai, mother. I will." One day he would become the strongest, most powerful youkai. He wanted to join his mother in the stars one day.  
  
**END FLASHBACK**  
  
"Inuyasha, did you hear me? I said what do you see in the stars?"  
  
Remembering where he was, Inuyasha bolted up. Kagome had felt so much like his mother that he had to remind himself that she was dead.  
  
"I see my mother Kagome. All I see is my mother."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Another short chapter. Sorry everyone! That was my first flashback and I kind of like them. Did you guys enjoy reading it? Please review! I'm really sorry about the delay, but I've been very busy lately. I hope to get the next chapter out soon!  
  
~Isuki-chan 


	34. Opening the Sealed

Transfer Student Inuyasha!  
  
Chapter 34: Opening the Sealed  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Shippo watched the sun set on yet another boring day. Why weren't Kagome and Inuyasha visiting? Should he do something and bring them back?  
  
"Shippo!" Sango cried from the hut. "Come back, dinner's ready!"  
  
Shippo hopped down from the stump he had been resting on and ran towards the hut. Seeing Sango waiting in the doorway for him, he dashed madly in an attempt to keep the others from having to wait for him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
After dinner, Kaede had a surprise for Shippo. Walking over to the sleepy kitsune, she brought a small vial out from behind her back. Shippo's attention had been caught, and he stared questioningly at the foaming liquid.  
  
"Shippo, do you know what this is?" Shippo shook his head and Kaede continued. "It's a vial with a very special liquid inside. It was nearly impossible to make, so you should be very gentle with it." Kaede passed the vial to the kitsune carefully, before she told him any more.  
  
"So what is it?" Shippo pondered.  
  
"It is the secret to bringing Kagome and Inuyasha back. If it is dropped on anything, it will become a portal to Kagome's time. We must make a careful decision on where to make the portal."  
  
"But why do you want to make a portal? I thought that I was the only one who was anxious for their return!" Shippo exclaimed.  
  
At this point, Miroku and Sango came over from their positions on the other side of the hut. "We are all afraid that something might have happened. We did not want to make you scared, so we refrained from speaking about it around you."  
  
"Thanks for the trust guys," Shippo sulked. Although he could understand their actions, he still didn't like them. Suddenly, the realization of what this meant came to him. "Will we be able to go to Kagome's world?"  
  
"Hai, but we must be very careful. This portal is only temporary, and it will close in one day. We cannot risk sending more than one person through, in case the group was slowed down for any reason. Having people in this time will assure that a portal can be made once again in an emergency."  
  
"I want to go!" Shippo yelled.  
  
"Absolutely not little one." Kaede replied softly.  
  
"Why not? I want to see Kagome again!"  
  
"Because you will be easily distracted Shippo," Sango chimed in. "Besides, when you see Kagome you may forget to tell her about the portal."  
  
"Hai, this is true. I am obviously not the one to go, since I know how to make the portal if necessary," Kaede added sagely. "Miroku is easily distracted by women, so he must not go as well. The most logical choice is Sango."  
  
Sango stepped forward and bowed. "I will go. I must admit that I'm extremely anxious to see how Kagome is doing."  
  
"Fine, then this matter is settled. Shippo, don't give me that look. Think about it. You'll see what I'm getting at."  
  
Shippo thought and realized that Kaede was right. He shook his head in denial; he HAD to see Kagome. He would find his chance.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome pranced in the snow like a new born calf as excitement coursed through her veins. School had been canceled due to the tremendous amount of snow that had been dumped the previous night.  
  
Inuyasha watched Kagome dancing in the sunlight and sighed. She resembled an angel with snowflakes resting in her brown hair. Wanting to join her, but not knowing how to do so, he stood his ground.  
  
"Come on Inuyasha, dance with me," she cheerfully exclaimed. Noticing how uncomfortable he looked, she skipped over to him and grabbed him by the arm.  
  
In a flash Inuyasha's uncertainty had disappeared and he was twirling with Kagome in the white heaven made of snow.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The sky resembled a watercolor canvas that evening, but Shippo didn't stop to admire the waterfall of color. He had waited for his chance all evening, and it had finally come. Sango and Miroku were off in another part of the village with Kirara, and Kaede had disappeared to find herbs. The kitsune had slyly told his friends that he was planning on staying in the hut and going to sleep early. He had curled up in a ball, and waited for his friends to leave.  
  
After a few minutes of hearing nothing, and seeing nothing but snow fall lazily to the ground, Shippo jumped up. He carefully grasped the vial with both hands and ran out the door.  
  
A minute or so later, Shippo was heading towards the clearing where the well was. After all, where better a place to put it than on the well itself? Most everything else that he could drop it on would have no affect, since very few things were in both eras.  
  
Nearing the clearing, Shippo stopped to catch his breath. He gasped when he realized that his flight had taken him near the Goshinboku tree! Deciding that he had better be off, he began to run again.  
  
Suddenly, Shippo smelled something familiar to his left. A twig snapped and he glanced over to see who was there, tripping on a rock in the process. Before he could do anything about it, the vial slipped from his fingers and smashed against the Goshinboku tree. His scream pierced the air as he realized what he had done. Turning to see who was there, his dismay became greater.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ooooo a cliffhanger! Sorry everyone! And, I might have gotten really descriptive with the sunset part, but that was only because I, myself, was staring at a beautiful sunset while writing this. Gomen (sorry) for the lateness of this chapter. Fanfiction.net was doing something strange and wouldn't let me post this chapter. I actually wrote it two days ago, but it was being a baka! Oh well. Shippo is a naughty naughty kitsune! Some of you may be able to guess a little of what's going to happen next....Till next time!  
  
~Isuki-chan 


	35. Returning Home

Transfer Student Inuyasha!  
  
Chapter 35: Returning Home...  
  
The next morning, Kaede ran towards the trees as soon as she heard the news. The vial was missing, and so was Shippo! Hoping to reach Shippo before he did something regrettable, she dashed to the foliage.  
  
Following Shippo's trail, she soon found the kitsune lying unconscious beside the Goshinboku tree. Waking Shippo proved to be quit a task, but he was eventually aroused.  
  
"Shippo, where's the vial? Quick, you must show it to me!" Kaede breathed.  
  
A drowsy Shippo merely blinked in response. Realizing where he was, he looked around. "Where am I Kaede?"  
  
"You mean, you don't remember how you got here?"  
  
"All I can remember is that I wanted to see Kagome. Everything's a little fuzzy, but I think I got hit on the head by something and lost consciousness." Suddenly Shippo gasped as he remembered what had happened to the vial.  
  
"What is it Shippo? Do you remember now?" Kaede pressed.  
  
"Hai...I'm sorry Kaede!" The upset kitsune flung himself at the miko. Surprised, the miko only waited for more information. "Kaede, it's my fault! I took the vial and came here with it. I wanted to go see Kagome so badly! I tripped on a stone and the vial shattered on that tree!"  
  
Kaede absorbed this for a minute, then let out a hoarse laugh. "Shippo, don't you realize that this is the Goshinboku tree? It will act as the portal, since it is in Kagome's era as well. Did anything else happen?"  
  
Relieved, Shippo quickly answered, "No."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome laughed on the way back from school as she watched the hanyou. Inuyasha was attempting to catch snowflakes on his tongue, a feat that could not be aided by strength or speed. Giggling helplessly, Kagome couldn't help but stare at Inuyasha.  
  
The hanyou put his hands on his hips and glowered. "What's so funny? If I'm fast enough to catch these, then maybe I can catch Kouga!" Inuyasha returned to his task.  
  
Feeling the presence of something stirring in the woods nearby, Kagome was tempted to investigate. Not looking where she was going, she tripped on a rock and was sent sprawling to the ground. Inuyasha dashed to her side to help her up and make sure she was all right. Any thought of investigation was banished after that.  
  
"So Inuyasha, when would you like to go back to your time again?" Kagome wondered.  
  
"Well, possibly today, if that's alright. Do we have much homework?" Inuyasha responded.  
  
"Hai. We'll have to see if we can make it there today." Not looking where she was going, Kagome walked right into the Goshinboku tree. Waiting for the pain from smashing into such a large object, Kagome closed her eyes. Not feeling anything, Kagome looked up and noticed that she was no longer in her yard with Inuyasha. Instead she was in a forest.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha gaped in awe as he saw Kagome disappear before his own eyes. It had looked as if she had walked right into the Goshinboku tree! What was going on? Worried for the miko's safety, he walked up to the tree and pressed a palm against it, expecting to find solid bark. His hand passed right into the tree! It felt as if part of him was missing, or somewhere far away.  
  
Determined to find Kagome, Inuyasha braced himself and walked into the ancient tree.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The hanyou found himself next to the Goshinboku tree once again, but this time he was in his time! Inuyasha smiled at the feel of the familiar forest. Shaking himself, he remembered that he had a job to do; he had to find Kagome!  
  
When Inuyasha left the forest, he saw Kagome only a little ways ahead of him. Running up to her, he questioned, "Kagome, what's going on? How did we get here?"  
  
"I don't know yet Inuyasha. I'm going to ask Kaede. You came her too?"  
  
"Hai. I guess it's another portal or something."  
  
The couple hurried into the hut in search of answers. They found Kaede at her worktable, and interrupted the miko's concentration.  
  
"Kaede, what has happened to the Goshinboku tree?" They both chorused.  
  
Kaede nearly fell off her chair in a fit of laughter. Apparently seeing the hanyou and miko charge into her hut and demand to know information about a tree was too much for her. The two waited impatiently for the laughter to subside. Finally the older miko stood up and gave them a curious look.  
  
"You made it here already? We were going to send Sango after you. But then again, we weren't planning on using the vial so soon. That was Shippo's fault.."  
  
"Excuse me Kaede, but could you please explain this to us?" Kagome attempted to be as polite as she could in her confusion.  
  
"Oh yes. You see, we were worried about you since you hadn't come back in a while. I prepared a spell that would recreate the portal once again. Sango and Miroku are not here right now, and I don't know when they'll be back, but I hope they return soon. I must tell them that they don't need to go through the portal any more."  
  
Inuyasha nearly danced with joy. He was home, and nothing was going to make him leave! ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well, I'm really sorry for the lateness of this chapter. Things are really hectic over here, and it's hard to find the time to sit down and type a chapter. Ah, anyone remember the time when I wrote seven chapters in two days? *sighs* Anyway, I have some news to deliver, which is mostly sad news for those of you who really enjoy this story.  
  
The first thing is that there are only about two more chapters in this story. This story has been going on for so long, and I've really enjoyed it, but all good things must come to an end. I've planned out how I'm going to end it, which leads me on to the next piece of business.  
  
After careful thought, I've decided not to write a sequel. Although most of you said that you would like a sequel, I don't know if I'd have the time to write it. I'm putting most of my fic writing time into "Trials of Subsequent Time" which is coming along quit nicely if any of you would like to read it. I realized that the only reason that I'd write a sequel is because I wanted to keep the series going. In the future, I might change my mind and decide to write the sequel, but I don't think that will happen yet. I will definitely post something if a sequel is written.  
  
On a further note, I would really like some support with "Trials" so I encourage you to read and review it. Not too many people have reviewed it, but it is gaining fame on another site that I posted it on.  
  
Please tell me what you think of my decision, good or bad. Thank you so much everyone for your support! If questions are asked in reviews, I'll answer them in the next chapter so that everyone can see the answer.  
  
~Isuki-chan 


	36. Alternatives

Transfer Student Inuyasha!  
  
Chapter 36: Alternatives  
  
Kagome sighed as she watched Inuyasha from the village. The hanyou had been sitting in that tree for hours! Was he really that happy to be home? Had her world been that bad?  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kaede paced back and forth in frustration. She had to tell Kagome before the day was up. Walking over to the younger miko, Kaede stated, "Kagome, I need to tell you something. It's about Inuyasha."  
  
Curious, Kagome turned her attention to Kaede. "What is it Kaede-baba?"  
  
"You see the portal that was opened is not permanent. It was made as a temporary solution.."  
  
Kagome stayed silent as she took in this information. Did this mean that Inuyasha would be stuck here when the portal closed? She would miss him in school....  
  
"How long until it closes?" Kagome questioned.  
  
"You have until tonight. We never kept track of when it was opened, because the opening was an accident. Please, talk to Inuyasha about this." Kaede watched Kagome think this through.  
  
"Alright. I don't know what he'll do, but I'll tell him."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
The forest echoed from the explosion as Kagome covered her ears with her hands. She hadn't expected Inuyasha to LIKE the news, but she didn't think he needed to go overboard like this!  
  
Inuyasha calmed down after taking a deep breath, and asked, "You mean I'll be stuck in one world or the other?"  
  
Kagome nodded solemnly. 'He's already chosen this world', she thought to herself.  
  
Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand and looked into her eyes. "Kagome, you can't help me make this choice. This is big, and I need time to think about it."  
  
Kagome nodded before lurching forward to hug the hanyou tightly. She whispered into his ear, "Whatever you choose, I'll stay with you."  
  
Inuyasha pulled back from the embrace and stared into her deep eyes. "Kagome, I can't ask you to do that. You wouldn't be happy away from your family and your home. Please, leave me alone for a while, ok?"  
  
Kagome looked down at her feet and nodded. Then she dashed away towards Kaede's hut.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha propped his head up on his hands and stared into the distance. The sun was already past its peak in the sky, and he knew that before long, it would be time to choose.  
  
'Kagome will never stay here', he thought to himself. 'What can I do? Can I abandon my home?'  
  
Another voice answered, 'Is this really your home? Sure, you've lived here for a long time, but what is holding you here? Kikyo is dead. All this time you didn't think of her as dead, did you?'  
  
'No. Kikyo was never dead to me. As long as Kikyo could talk, walk, and remember, she was alive. But with Kagome, things are different. But that doesn't matter now. She lives in her time, I live in mine. What else can I do?'  
  
'Perhaps you should think of why you decide to remain here. Is it because this is where you grew up, or because of the dream that you refuse to let go of? Do not think of what you'll lose by leaving here, think of what you'll lose if you do NOT leave here....'  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome had some thinking of her own to do. All this time, she had loved Inuyasha. Maybe it had taken a while to realize it, but now that she knew, she didn't want to let go of him. Something about him could always make her smile.  
  
As hopeful as she was, Kagome knew deep down in her heart that he could not stay with her. He didn't understand anything about her time, and he knew this as well as she did.  
  
Staying with him was out of the question. She had school, friends, family, and obligations. Her parents would never understand her choice.  
  
Her other option was to continue to visit this era every once in a while. That had its problems too. A relationship could not be kept over a distance like that. She would most likely end up visiting his time so much that the affects would be the same as if she had stayed in this time. What if they got married? What about any kids that came along? Where would they stay?  
  
Kagome walked towards the well as she thought. She knew that this could be a very final decision. Once she said goodbye to everyone and made up her mind, she wouldn't want to have to say goodbye again for a very long time. It could be years before she visited Inuyasha's time again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Shippo watched Kagome as she moved towards the well in a trance. Hopping over to her, he tugged at her skirt.  
  
"Kagome, what's wrong? Are you leaving now? You just got back!" The kitsune pouted at Kagome and crossed his arms in a very Inuyasha manner.  
  
"Shippo, I might have to leave for a while. In fact, I will have to leave for a while." Kagome solemnly answered.  
  
"Don't leave without saying goodbye! Miroku and Sango will want to make sure that you didn't just disappear."  
  
This reminded Kagome that she had to say goodbye to the others. Heading back the way she came, she kept her eyes to the ground; Shippo leaping beside her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Kagome, must you leave so soon?" Kaede questioned.  
  
"Hai. I cannot stay. My family did not even know that I was coming here, and neither did I." Kagome gave a weak grin.  
  
Miroku and Sango guessed what was troubling Kagome, and didn't bring it up. This answered the question of where the hanyou had disappeared.  
  
As Kagome scrambled away from the hut again, she heard Kaede yell, "Don't forget to say goodbye to Inuyasha! He'll be worried about you! And come visit again soon!"  
  
Kagome smiled sadly. Perhaps there wouldn't be another visit. She couldn't bear to tell them what was troubling her. If they knew, her goodbye would be full of sorrow.  
  
Noticing the shape of a hanyou in the distance, Kagome sighed. Playing with the idea of talking to him one more time, even for a goodbye, she studied her options. She couldn't face him after what she was about to do.  
  
"Goodbye Inuyasha. I'll always love you, and you won't be forgotten. You'll have to show me what you decided to do, since I won't be here." And with that, Kagome was gone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Heehee, wasn't that angsty? Sorry about that, but I was feeling very emotional. Anyway, I'm once again very sorry about the updates!! I'll be going on a huge trip on Saturday, so I'll hopefully have the last chapter up when I get back. I was thinking about making this chapter the last one, and just make it really long, but I decided against it. It is pretty long though, eh?  
  
Thanks to all my reviewers!! You're so great! Since my next chapter is the last one, I'll be answering any questions at the end of it. If you have questions, just ask away!  
  
Has anyone been to any Broadway shows? I've seen Stomp, Beauty and the Beast, Cats, Les Miserable, Phantom of the Opera, Fiddler on the Roof, and a few more that I can't think of at the moment. I'm a really theater person! I love musicals so much! Our high school put on "Footloose" a month or so ago. My brother was the star and we were so proud of him!!  
  
I created a forum for everyone to chat about anime, Inuyasha, manga, fics, and the like. Come check it out! I set it as my homepage, since ff.net does not let you post website addresses. Come and join, it's free and fun!  
  
Well, I just felt like babbling a bit about myself. I hope you liked the chapter!! Oh yes, the next chapter's author note will be important, so don't just skip it!  
  
Thanks for hanging with me this far! And don't forget to read my other fic, which is (in my humble opinion ^_~ ) better than this fic! And it updates a bit faster now too! Check out my profile on information about updating and such. I'm trying to set up a mailing list, so I'll get back to you on that!  
  
Cheers to you all! Isuki-chan  
  
Oh yes, one last note. (I just won't shut up will I?) I changed my name from HiaiHakusho to Isuki-chan, since that's what I sign everything with anyway. Just so you don't think I stole this story from myself or something! Teehee! 


	37. Under the Sky So Blue

Transfer Student Inuyasha!  
  
Chapter 37: Under the Sky So Blue  
  
Perched in his tree, Shippo watched the expression on Inuyasha's face carefully. First the hanyou seemed sad, then undecided, and lastly determined. A sigh escaped Shippo; he never found out what was going on until the adults told him! If only he could find out what was wrong with Inuyasha. He shook his head to clear that thought; Inuyasha would most likely get mad at him and chase him around like he normally did.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A loud clamor behind him, followed by an "OUCH!" interrupted Inuyasha's thoughts. Turning, he found a small fox demon looking up at him with fear. Apparently, Shippo had fallen out of a tree while spying on Inuyasha.  
  
"You little brat, what did you think you were doing?" he growled.  
  
Shippo hopped to his feet and glared at the hanyou, prepared for a fight. "Inuyasha baka! You made Kagome leave, and now all you can do is sit there and think!"  
  
Inuyasha froze at these words. For a moment, all he was aware of was the wind blowing fiercely against his face, causing his hair to flow behind him like a small cloud. Then his surprised turned to anger at what the kitsune had just said.  
  
"Baka! What makes you think I made her leave?" He flexed his clawed hands, trying to keep a reign on his temper.  
  
"You're always the reason she leaves." Shippo crossed his arms in front of him in a very Inuyasha manner.  
  
Unable to control himself any longer, Inuyasha lurched forward and brought his clawed fist to where Shippo had been standing. However, the kitsune had foreseen this and had jumped away into the forest.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome didn't know what she was expecting to happen. At first when she arrived home, a small part of her had expected Inuyasha to pop up right behind her and tell her that she couldn't get rid of him that easily. After a few minutes, it became clear that this wasn't going to happen.  
  
Instead of worrying about her hanyou's choice, she tried to keep busy. Cleaning up the house, fetching the mail, playing with Buyo and even Souta at times. The trouble was Kagome had been so used to being taken to the feudal era all the time, so she couldn't remember what it was about her house that used to entertain her! After cleaning the kitchen one too many times, her mother ushered her outside and told her to go have fun with the day while there was still sunlight.  
  
Kagome refused to leave the yard, since Inuyasha might appear at any moment. Thinking of this brought back the now familiar heartache, so she resolved to find something else to do. Maybe she could clean something outside?  
  
'I'm such a baka,' she thought to herself. 'Why do I have such an obsession with cleaning today?' Nevertheless she headed towards the one area that could be cleaned, the well house.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
By this time, Shippo had run out of breath. In the distance, he saw the familiar shape of the well on its hill. 'Oh no!' he thought. 'I'll be caught right away if I'm in the open!'  
  
Before Shippo could steer to the left, Inuyasha had grabbed him in both hands. With a triumphant grin, the hanyou leaned against a tree to catch his own breath.  
  
"Inuyasha let me go!"  
  
But Inuyasha wasn't paying attention. His gaze had fallen on the well that was only a few yards away. Thinking back to what Kagome would say if she saw him beating up Shippo, he let the kitsune go.  
  
Shippo was now thoroughly confused. Never before had Inuyasha set him free like this. Trying his luck, Shippo kicked Inuyasha's foot.  
  
"Go away brat." There was no resentment in Inuyasha's voice, nor was there anger. He simply sounded confused.  
  
Shippo didn't know why, but he left without any question.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Miroku spied Sango lying down on her back beneath a solitary tree. The sun was threatening to set but the sky was still a magnificent shade of blue. Lying down beside her, he heard her sigh.  
  
"What are you thinking of Sango?" he asked.  
  
She took a moment before she answered, "I was just looking at the sky and thinking about us."  
  
"Yes, much has happened since we met up." Sensing that she had more to say, he let her continue.  
  
Sango was glad that the monk was being serious for once. "The world is a strange place. No matter what kind of pain we're in, the grass remains green and the sky stays so blue. It's as if the gods are laughing at us for causing ourselves this pain."  
  
"I disagree," was his quiet reply.  
  
She turned to him expectantly. "Then what do you think?"  
  
"I do not think the gods are laughing." He paused as if trying to figure out how to phrase what he meant to say. "I believe that the gods are making us a promise. A promise of love and of the future. It's hard to explain what I mean."  
  
For a moment the sound of birds and crickets filled their ears, and Sango thought about this. The grass tickled her neck and danced in the wind. After a moment, she broke the silence.  
  
"I think I know exactly what you mean, and I believe you. All around us are the promises of the gods that no matter what is wrong, we can live through it. And at the end of it all is true happiness."  
  
She held out a hand as if trying to reach the sky. The breeze whistled around her and she closed her eyes. Miroku sighed at the perfection of the moment and brought his hand up to clasp hers, bringing their hands back down to their sides. A slight smile remained on both of their faces as they watched the clouds blow by.  
  
'So here we are' the monk thought with a smile. 'Under the sky so blue.'  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome was scrubbing the floor of the well house as she thought back to all her memories with Inuyasha. Her most recent ones were the strangest. Inuyasha had changed, although he was still Inuyasha. She smiled; She had changed Inuyasha hadn't she?  
  
Suddenly two arms wrapped around her and hugged her tightly. She gasped and her eyes became watery as she recognized the owner of those arms. Turning to face the hanyou, she exclaimed, "Inuyasha!"  
  
He chuckled and kissed her passionately over and over. Her face felt beat red, and her heart was nearly jumping out of her chest. She noticed something out of the corner of her eye and she broke the kiss hastily.  
  
"Inuyasha the sun!" He turned in the direction she was staring to see the orange glow of the sun set beyond the horizon. The sky had changed to a beautiful pink hue and was fading away with the light of the sun.  
  
He merely turned back to her and smiled. "What about it Kagome? It's just a sunset like any other."  
  
Her uncertainty was washed away and she couldn't help but smile back. Staring into his eyes, she saw herself reflecting in the ebbing light.  
  
He swept her into his arms and carried her towards the house. "Come on Kagome, let's go to bed. We can't be late for school tomorrow can we?"  
  
Completely forgetting that it was Saturday tomorrow, she flushed and nodded. "Yes Inuyasha, let's go."  
  
~The End~  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Oh my God that's the end of my first fic! *falls into a fit of sobbing* Did you all like it? I left Inuyasha's last sentence open for you all to use your imagination. Did he mean sleep together or alone? Heehee, sorry for being evil!  
  
I decided that I might write a short epilogue if you'd all like one. I'll probably post it in a few days. This chapter took a while because I wanted it to be perfect, or as close as I could get. The part with Sango and Miroku took the longest because it's very hard to write something that you want to have meaning to it.  
  
Ok, here's the important part. I left a little mystery in this fic. Remember how Shippo saw someone near the Goshinboku tree and I never said who or what it was? Well I left that open on purpose because I'm still thinking about starting a sequel. I'll let everyone know in my profile if I do start a sequel.  
  
Thanks so much for your support through all this everyone! The reviews were great and I still can't believe I got so many! Now on to Trials of Subsequent Time! I hope to see you all supporting me for that as well. ^_~ Cheers to you all!  
  
~Isuki-chan 


End file.
